A Life Like This
by Descena
Summary: Sydney works for SD6. Vaughn works for the CIA. When both of their secrets are revealed, their love is put to test as their loyalties are divided Irina plays a huge part who will win, Irina or Syd? And will Michael show up in the nick of time?
1. Chapter 1 A Life Like This

**Title:** A Life Like This  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Alias...yet

This could take place in Season 1 and 2

Can also be a AU...but, I didn't really make it that way

Sydney works for SD-6, knowing fully what it is they are about and do. Vaughn works for the CIA, who are now hell-bent on bringing down all the SD-cells. Syd and Vaughn meet each other and end up falling one another, but when both of their secrets are revealed, their love is put to test as their loyalties are divided.

_Beep, beep, beep_... Sydney Bristow groaned and rolled over, reaching for her alarm clock, and shutting it off. _Six in the morning...wonderful._ Sydney fought the urge to ignore the alarm and go back to sleep, pretending it was still Sunday, so she could sleep in. Sydney slowly, but surely, got up and jumped in the shower. She loved living in LA, but didn't love the fact that she was residing in a beautiful house on the beach, alone. Well, not totally alone. Her two best friends were also her neighbors. Will and Francie lived just next to her and Sydney felt comfortable that it worked out that way. Sydney would be playing the third wheel all the time if they lived together. Will and Francie had been dating for awhile, back when Sydney was dating. _Which was such a long time ago,_ she though sighing. Not too long though, only a few months. Sydney jumped out of the shower, got dressed and fixed her hair. _Caffeine, that's what I need,_ she thought. Sydney smiled as she headed out the door and to her favorite morning place in the world...

_Beep, beep, beep_... Michael Vaughn hit his hand on the alarm clock next to his bed, successfully ending the annoying chirp it made. He slowly crawled out of bed and into the shower. Monday was a day he did not look forward to. Going to work...working...going home spending the night alone, again. That was his weekdays. He quickly got dressed. _Coffee_, he thought happily, _that's what I need_. He grabbed his keys and smiled, heading to his favorite morning place in the world...

Starbucks was packed. It wasn't just the usual normal crowd, it was ten times that. Sydney tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch. _Sloane is gonna kill me._ But there was no turning back now, she was next in line and even though the person behind the counter was slow as ever, Sydney needed her coffee. She was craving it now. After the man in front her went, she rushed up to the counter and quickly ordered an iced coffee. She thought of flashing her badge and gun to make them move faster so she could leave, but it wasn't like she was a normal cop or anything. And she might get in trouble for doing so. Sydney waited again until it was made for her, paid for it and thanked them. She quickly turned around, in a rush and collided with someone walking towards the counter. "Oh god!" Sydney quickly turned around and grabbed some napkins. The man she'd bumped into sighed deeply, and slightly annoyed, staring at his now ruined suit. "I am so sorry," Sydney said. She looked up at the man and caught her words. _God, he is gorgeous, _she thought. She smiled, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

Michael looked at the woman who had split the coffee on him and smiled at her. _God, she's so beautiful_. "It's ok," he said. "At least it was cold."

She laughed nervously and looked at him. "Do you, uh...?"

Michael shook his head. "No, it's ok. I have some clothes in my car, it's fine really."

She nodded. "Ok." She glanced at her watch. "Oh shit," she muttered. She quickly grabbed her empty cup and started to the door. "Wait," Michael called after her. But it was too late. She had already left. Michael smiled to himself.

Sydney quickly walked into Credit Dauphine and greeted all those around her. She rounded a corner and entered an elevator. The man looked at her, and smiled, then pressed the button, proceeding to the correct floor. Disguised as a bank, Credit Dauphine was really the headquarters of SD-6, on the SD branches. Her boss, Arvin Sloane, headed it. It was SD-6's sole objective to put an end to terrorism, by taking any means necessary, to do so. This meant Black-Ops tactics, and taking the weapons from those who cannot be trusted to withhold them...even the CIA. Sydney slipped into the briefing room quietly, but Sloane caught her, and stopped his discussion.

"Agent Bristow," he said, "Thank you for finally joining us."

"Sorry," Sydney said.

Sydney took her seat next to their tech op, Marshall Flinkman and Agent Lauren Reed. She sat across from her partner, Agent Julian Sark, who smiled at her.

"As I was saying," Sloane continued. "One of our operatives, Agent Samuel Smith, was caught and apprehended by the CIA."

"Did he talk?" Julian asked.

"Yes, he did. About SD-6. Not everything, just our name and few connections."

"What did he spill?" Sydney asked

"Our current objective," Sloane answered. "Rabmaldi, and our search for Nicolas Casanova."

"Can we expect the CIA to interfere with our mission?" Lauren asked.

"Yes we can, I guarantee that they will first go after Casanova and try to get more information from Smith. So, first, we get to Casanova. Julian, Sydney, you two will head to Nevada where he is being held in a safe house. Take him out. Lauren, I want you and Marshall to find a way into the CIA to take care of Smith. That is all."

Michael closed his truck in the garage under the CIA headquarters building. It wasn't the official one, it was only the one for California. He walked into the building, adjusting his coat. Michael's job was an important one. As an Agent of the CIA, it was his job to take down the bad guys, simply put. And one of the most dangerous ones, lied inside the SD-6 cell. As he walked into the briefing room, he saw Marcus Dixon, Jack Bristow and Eric Weiss already there. He sat next to best friend and fellow agent, Eric when Agent Kendall, the Director of the LA division, walked in.

"Ok," Kendall started. "Let me lay this out for you. SD-6, is a black ops division. They have always been one step ahead of us for the past few months. As you all know, we recently caught an Agent of SD-6, Samuel Smith. We expect within 24 hours, that he'll tell us everything he knows about SD-6, including who he worked for and along side of. Until then, our main concern is Nicolas Casanova. He is at a safe house in Nevada. Casanova can give us Intel on the SD cells and what they are looking for in regards to Rabamldi. We can also expect SD-6 to send agents, so Vaughn, Dixon, you two will go to Nevada and extract Casanova. Any questions?" Kendall looked at everyone, and with no response said, "All right, gear up."

Sydney walked out of the briefing room and made her way to Tech OP when Sark caught up with her.  
"So..." he began, "You excited about the mission?"

Sydney looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Should I be? It's like every other mission."

"Well, I just thought that since you and Smith had worked together..."

Sydney stopped and faced Julian. "He betrayed us...this country. That is all he is to me now...a traitor."

"I see."

"Good...I'll meet you at the airport."

Julian watched Sydney walk away. "I look forward to it."

Eric followed Michael out of the briefing room. "You all right?"

Michael looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem more...glowy."

"Glowy? Is that even a word?"

"Well, you know..." Eric shrugged.

"I saw the most beautiful woman today," he said, thinking of the woman who split the coffee on him in Starbucks.

"Oh yeah?" Eric said. "What's her name?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't know."

Eric smirked. "You met a beautiful woman, and didn't get her name?"

Michael shrugged. "Yeah..."

Eric shook his head, smiling.

"What?" Michael said, defensively.

"Nothing. Forget it." Eric walked away.

"What?" Michael called after him

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

_Finally,_ Sydney thought. There was nothing like this in the world. Sydney could kill for this. Granted, she could kill for a lot more, and probably has, but this, this was something special. Something, like love. Like nothing she'd ever experience. Starbucks very own Mocha Latte. _Ah!. _Sydney sipped the drink and sighed, a lazy grin appearing on her face. She'd been craving this all day long, and now, hours before her OP, she had just enough time to enjoy her Starbuck R&R. Sydney paid for her drink and walked out of the building and to her car. "Hey."

Sydney turned to the sound of the voice and looked at the man shocked. "Hey," she managed. It was the same cute guy from the morning, the one she split her coffee on. Sydney looked at him. "I see you have changed."

Michael looked at his clothes and smiled. "Oh yeah, well I had too, otherwise the guys at the office would be asking me where there coffee was," he replied.

Sydney grinned. "We wouldn't want that." Michael continued to smile at her. _Oh, he has the most beautiful smile_, she thought. "So...you weren't following me, were you?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I decided to stop here before my business trip," Michael said. "You?"

"Oh, well, since your clothes preferred my drink this morning, I decided to stop and get what I have been craving all day..."

"Starbucks," Michael finished.

Sydney nodded. "Yep. It's the only thing that helps me deal with my boss."

Michael nodded, agreeing with her. "I understand. My boss is a tight-ass too."

Sydney chuckled. "So, you know then?"

"Do I ever?" Michael joked. He extended his hand and Sydney shook it. "My name is Michael. Michael Vaughn."

"Sydney."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"Oh...you don't find that out unless we're dating."

"Really?" Michael inquired.

Sydney nodded. "Yep."

"Well then, remind me to ask you out."

Sydney blushed. "Michael Vaughn, you should ask me out."

Michael smiled sweetly at her. "When I get back," she added.

_Ouch_. "Oh...you, visiting...?"

Sydney smiled at him, knowing what he was fearing. "No boyfriend. It's...a business trip."

Michael nodded. "Ok, then, I'll keep a look out for you..."

"And ask me out." Sydney finished. "I look forward to it." Sydney smiled at him and walked over to car. She started the engine and pulled out, driving away with Michael watching her the whole time, smiling.

-----------------------

"So...how hot is he?" Francie was asking.

Sydney smiled over the phone. Julian was sitting across from Sydney, scowling at her drooling over a man, clearly jealous and disappointed, while Sydney was talking to her best friend over the phone. "On a scale of 1 to 10, a million!"

Julian shook his head, and went back to pretending to read his book.

"He is so sweet to, Francie."

"Really?" Francie asked. "Normally hot guys like that aren't so sweet and nice."

Sydney glanced at Julian and thought, _Julian was sweet_. Francie must have been thinking the same thing because Francie said, "Except your last boyfriend. Julian. He was hot, smart and sweet. How come...?"

Sydney sighed. _Don't go there Francie._ "It was just...complicated," Sydney said. Julian looked up from his book and at Sydney, as if knowing what she was saying. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to see how much longer," he said, giving her privacy. Without another word, he walked away. Sydney turned around and watched him walk away, feeling a pang of guilt. Her and Julian had dated only a couple months ago for about a year. But for Sydney, mixing work with pleasure wasn't really easy. Arvin Sloane never approved it and he thought of their relationship as an unnecessary risk. Their relationship was always doubtful to Sydney because of Sloane and Sydney's father, Jack. To add insult with the injury, Lauren Reed was always fond of Julian and jealous of Sydney and Julian's relationship. Now that they were no longer together, it gave Lauren all the room she needed with Julian, but Sydney wasn't sure if Julian shared that with Lauren. Julian was still very much in love with Sydney, and Sydney knew it. It made things that much more complicated for them. The love and friendship was still there, but Sydney wasn't into it as much as he was. Sydney sighed as all her thoughts of Julian ran through her mind. "I'll call you when I'm back in town, Francie."

"Ok," Francie sighed. "See ya."

Sydney hanged up, "Yeah." Sydney's good mood and thoughts about Michael Vaughn were now replaced with the dreaded thought of what Julian and Sydney meant to each other now.

---------------

"She is so beautiful and funny, and seems really smart," Michael said.

"'Seems'?" Dixon asked.

Michael shook his head. "I don't know her that well to answer that honestly."

"Oh right, you mean like...what's her name...Donna Wilson?" Eric said

Dixon laughed and Michael's smile faded. "Why do you have to bring her up?"

Eric started laughing. "You should have ended the date after learning her name. As if you didn't know."

"I didn't," Michael said.

Eric laughed at the memories of Donna.

Michael shook his head. "I'm going to ignore you now."

"How long did that relationship last?" Dixon asked

"Three weeks!" Eric laughed again. "Seriously dude, you're better off being alone and having twenty cats then another chick like that."

Michael narrowed his eyes at Eric. "She's not like that."

Eric nodded. "Ok. We'll, I gotta meet her."

Michael sighed. "Yeah...right."


	3. Chapter 3 Casanova

_God_...Nicolas paced around the trailer, sweating and on edge. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Arvin Sloane was after him, because of what he knew...what he made. "I never should have studied Rabamldi. I never should have..." he muttered. It was all he could think about...his death. He continued to pace, then finally stopped and looked around. _I gotta get out of here, before Sloane kills me. I gotta... _Nicolas nodded to himself and quickly opened the side door to the trailer and jumped out. He slammed the door shut and walked up to the front of it, where it was hooked up to a black Dodge Ram. Just as he walked up to the truck and opened the driver door, off in the distance he heard a fast approaching car. He looked in the direction of the truck. All there was around him was sand. Nicolas never liked populationed places and the thought of hiding out in the Nevada desert always seemed a good idea to him. But the genius he was didn't realize it made him stick out like a sore thumb. He raised his hands up to his eyebrows to block out the glare the sun gave and he made the out the vehacle approaching him. A Hum-V. He didn't need a second look to know who it was inside the armored car, but he suddenly was overcome with fear and couldn't find himself to move. He stood there, shaking, and sweating in the blistering heat as the truck approached. It halted to a stop and a man and woman came out from the truck. "Agent Bristow, Agent Sark..." Nicolas swallowed hard. _These two are reasonable, maybe they'll let me go... _Sydney and Julian stepped up in front of Nicolas. He looked at them both through their sunglasses and knew their faces masked disappointment. Possible even regret. But it didn't seem that way when Sydney spoke.

"Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas," she chanted. "You've made our boss pretty disappointed in you."

Nicolas swallowed hard again, feeling his throat dry up. "I...uh...you see..." he fumbled.

"Why don't we go inside?" Julian suggested. "Where it's more cool."

Nicolas fearfully nodded and went back to the trailer, Sydney following him closely. Julian closed the door to the Ram, and followed them.

Once inside, Julian shut the door and Nicolas turned to them. "I did nothing wrong," he said.

Julian shook his head. "You didn't deliver the artifact with the decoded message written on it," Julian stated.

"And the Rabamldi fluid," Sydney added.

Nicolas raised his hands, begging. He knew enough about these two agents and how they worked, that he didn't want to be on the opposite side of them. _God help anyone who pisses them off_. "Please, you don't understand."

Sydney pulled out her gun while Julian titled his head, as if he was having fun making Nicolas beg. "Apparently, neither do you."

"Please! What was on that artifact...you don't want to know! I couldn't even finish it!" Sydney stared at Nicolas and raised her gun at his forehead. Nicolas sank down to his knees and held out his hands. "Please! I need more time...that's all. More time!"

"Where's the artifact?" Julian asked.

_Oh shit._ Nicolas only stared at him, fearful.

Sydney cocked her gun, taking off the safety. "Where is it?"

Nicolas sighed. "The CIA has it."

"So...you did speak to them," Julian stated.

"I was forced to! I swear!" Nicolas plead. "Please, just let me..."

He didn't finish. Sydney pulled the trigger and shattered the man's head to a million pieces, covering half the trailer with his brain matter.

"Let's get out of here," Julian muttered.

He opened the door and Sydney smiled at the mess she had made. Her and Julian, as one, walked back to the Hum-V, and drove away from the scene.

Michael felt his heart pounding in his chest as they reached Casanova's trailer. He, Dixon and Eric jumped out the van, armed, and cautiously approached the trailer. Dixon opened the door and Michael and Eric entered the trailer, gun's raised. Michael dropped his and sighed heavily. Dixon entered and turned away at the sight of Nicolas dead.

"They got here first," Eric said.

Michael shook his head. He knew Eric was talking about SD-6 agents. _They're fast_, he thought. _And work well._

"We have to get back, get more information out of Smith before he stops talking," Michael said. All three men left, with one thought on their mind, one goal. Take down SD-6, and kill the agents who killed Nicolas Casanova.

----------

"Okay, okay, okay," Francie said. She looked directly at Sydney, who was sipping her beer. "You have to dish, about this Michael guy."

Sydney put down her beer and smiled at Francie and Will with that gleam in her eyes. After the mission in Nevada, her and Julian flew back to LA to brief Sloane and the rest of SD-6. Sloane had given them the night off and Sydney planned to take hold of it by getting drunk and having fun with her two best friends.

"Well," Sydney started. "I don't know much, just that, his boss sucks about as much as mine does."

Will finished off his beer and grabbed another. "They all do."

Sydney ignored Will. "Just...his eyes, and his smile, God, I could just melt thinking of it."

"Sounds yummy," Francie commented. Will glanced at her. "What?" she said defensively. "Not that, you're...you know? That I can't melt, with you..." Francie looked away from Will and quickly finished her beer. Sydney smiled at Francie's innocence.

"Well, after you're last breakup, I think it's good you're dating someone not in the same work field as you," Will said.

Sydney's eyes widened. "We're not, dating."

Will cocked his eyebrow. "Oh no?"

Sydney blushed. "We'll, I'd like to, but..."

"Honey," Francie said. "Nothing is an accident, okay? You were destined to meet this guy. This just could be 'the one'"

Sydney smiled. _The one, huh? I like that._ "Yeah..." _Mrs. Sydney Anne Vaughn..._

--------

Michael sat outside Starbucks and drummed his fingers. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon, and Sydney had yet to show up. _I thought she said she always stopped in_. After losing their only lead to Rabamldi and possibly SD-6's endgame in that matter, the CIA and Michael weren't really in the best mood, or even on the winning streak. He hoped to change that with asking Sydney out. However...she hadn't shown up, and he went through his seventh cup of coffee since waiting for her. Michael sighed and looked at his watch. He decided it was a waste of time waiting anymore and resolved to try again tomorrow. He picked up his eyes and turned to leave when he was met by Sydney, who had her arms crossed on her chest and a goofy smile on her face. "Were you waiting for me?"

Michael smiled innocently. "How'd you..."

Sydney shrugged and out her arms to the side of her. "I was watching you wait there for a couple of hours. Seven coffee's is a bit over the top."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, but, I don't feel a thing."

"Really?"

"Swear." Michael slipped his hands in his pockets. "So..."

"So..."

Michael looked around. "Uh...nice day huh?"

Sydney smiled. "You don't do this very often, do you?"

"What?"

"Ask women out." Michael smiled and blushed. Sydney's smile faded and she got serious. "You, do ask _women_ out...right?"

Michael's eyes widen. "Wha-? Yeah. Yes! Of course I do!" Sydney nodded her head. "Women, yes, lots of women." Sydney raised her eyebrow at him. "I mean, not at the same time," Michael covered. "You know, women yes, but...separately. Not...together..." Michael sighed and Sydney smiled at him. "I should just, uh, put a bag over my head, or something..."

"No," Sydney said. "I'd, love to go out with you."

Michael smiled. "Yeah?" Sydney nodded. "Okay, that's...great."

"Okay..."

"Um..."

"You can pick me up at seven." Sydney took out a pen from her purse and wrote on a napkin, then handed it to Michael. "There's my address. See ya later."

"Yes...okay." Sydney smiled at him once more, then walked away. Michael watched her leave, then looked at the napkin.

--------

"You are a player, my man!" Eric said.

Michael shook his head. "No, not really." Michael looked at himself in the mirror at his tie, and sighed, throwing it on the bed and grabbing another one. "You're ties all suck."

Eric ignored his comment. "Are you kidding. You got her name, and her address and you two are going out tonight. It's great! It's, magic!"

Michael sighed. "Not your magic again..."

Eric frowned at him. "Hey, don't start on about magic. It's real, and it brought you and..."

"Sydney."

"...Sydney, together. Okay? Nothing happens by chance. Nothing."

"Really?"

"Damn right. It's called, Destiny." Michael shook his head and Eric walked over to his closet and grabbed two dress shirts and showed them to Michael. "Ok, so what do you think? Blue, or black?"

"You're not coming," Michael stated flatly.

Eric frowned again. "Fine..." He threw a purple tie at Michael who caught. "You can wear that tie then."

"Purple?"

Eric shrugged. "Why not? She thought you were gay once already."


	4. Chapter 4 The So Called Date

**Okay, wow, a long chapter, at least, the longest I have ever posted. **

**Also, I had a spoiler for this too, but since it's not fair to post it here for those who might not want it, you have to PM me with your request to view it, and I will send it to you. It'll get you hooked for sure if you're already not! Thanks again! ;) Enjoy**

_Okay, you can do this. You can do this_. Michael inhaled and shut his car door. He stood outside of Sydney's house. _Shit,_ he thought. _I can't do this_. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, then at Sydney's front door. He could jump out of a burning building, handle torture, speak several different languages, fire almost every single gun ever made and go through life and death situations every day. But asking a woman out that he simply adored, was quite a task for him. Michael regained his wits and walked up to the door. _Okay, here goes_. He rang the door bell and waited. He didn't have to wait for long, because he heard from the other side, the locks unlocking. Michael smiled as the door opened, but it quickly disappeared when a man answered it. Michael looked over the man's shoulder. "Is, Sydney here?"

The man sized Michael up and replied. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Michael, Michael Vaughn."

The man nodded. "Hiya Michael. Name's Will." He shook Michael's hand. "I'm Syd's best friend."

"Oh," Michael relaxed a bit. Another woman approached them. "This is Francie," Will said. "Syd's other best friend, and my girlfriend."

"Hi."

Hi," Francie smiled at him. Sydney approached the door and Michael smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he commented. Sydney blushed, and Will and Francie walked out the door.

"Ok, shall we?" Will said.

"Uh," Michael looked from Will to Sydney.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We decided to tag along, you know, get to know ya?" Will shrugged.

_You mean to see if I'm good enough for Sydney._ Michael nodded and pointed to his car. "I don't think all of us can fit into my car though."

Will and Francie followed Michael's finger toward the two seat BMW. "That's alright," Will said. "We'll take my truck."

He and Francie walked to the truck while Sydney locked the door. Michael leaned close to her and whispered. "I thought it was just gonna be us."

Sydney turned to him. "I know, and I'm sorry. I tried to back out of it, but..."

Michael waved his hand. "No, it's okay. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Sydney smiled and Michael handed her the flowers. Sydney smiled them. "Roses...my favorite."

Michael smiled. "I thought you might like them."

"They're perfect...just like you are."

Michael smiled and handed her his arm. "Shall we?"

Sydney slipped her arm through his. "We shall."

---------

It was going great. Laughing, talking, joking. Michael was nervous when Sydney's friends decided to join them on their date, but it wasn't bad. Not what he was fearing at all. Will did give the everlasting presence to Michael as the protective man in Sydney's life. But he and Will were starting to like each other, at the very least, standing each other. Between the conversations, between the drinking of the wine, and eating the main course, all Michael could do was stare at Sydney with such a loving and warm twinkle in his eye. He'd never met anyone that was quite like her. Not in the least. The evening as far as he was concerned was going perfect, until...

"While, isn't this a surprise!"

Michael looked up at Eric and forced a smile. "Hey Weiss."

Eric looked at everyone else at the table. "I see you're partying without me, huh?"

Michael smiled weakly and looked at his date, who smiled warmly at him. Eric grabbed two seats, and placed them by Michael and both Eric and his date sat down. Sydney gave Michael a puzzled look, but all he did was shrug. "Eric, this is Will and Francie," he said pointing to them. "And, this is Sydney."

Eric looked at Sydney and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Sydney sipped her wine and looked at Michael. "Really?"

Michael looked at Eric's date. "Who's this?"

"My name is Nadia," she said.

Eric looked at Sydney once more. "So, Sydney. What do you for a living?"

Sydney passed a look at Michael, but Eric didn't notice. "I work a bank, and go to college."

"Really, a bank and college? Does your head hurt from all the numbers?" Eric asked.

Michael hit him lightly on the arm and Eric looked at his shocked. "Yes," Sydney said. "A lot, actually."

Sydney looked at Eric then Michael. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We work together," Eric answered, rather quickly.

"Doing what?" Sydney took a sip of her wine again and Eric looked at Michael. Michael threw him a look that said 'Shut Up now'. "We work in real estate," Michael answered.

"Really?" Francie exclaimed. "I heard that line of field sucks!"

"Pays good money," Eric said dryly.

"Do you like it?" Will asked.

Michael nodded slowly. "It's alright, at times. Not the best job in the world, but a job."

Sydney nodded, understanding. Then Michael's cell phone went off, followed by Eric and Nadia's. Michael and Eric looked at each other, then Michael looked at Sydney. Michael opened his mouth to say something when Sydney's cell phone rang. She shut off the ring and looked at the screen, then looked at Francie. "Lemme guess, the bank."

Will shook his head. "Francie..."

"I'm sorry Sydney, it's work." Michael said.

"No, no, it's fine," Sydney said.

Eric and Nadia stood up. "I'll meet you outside," Eric said to Michael, then he and Nadia left. Michael stood up and kissed Sydney on the cheek. "I'll call you later?"

Sydney smiled at him. "You don't have my number," she teased.

Michael smiled back at her. "I'll get it somehow." Michael shook Will's hand again, thanking them, then left. Sydney looked at Francie and Will. "I'm sorry..."

Will nodded, understanding. "Go."

Sydney nodded and left. Will looked at Francie who was staring at him upset. "What?" He said. Shaking his head, he called for the waiter. "Can I get the check please?"

----------

Sydney walked into the SD-6 briefing room. Sloane, standing in front, with Julian and Lauren looking at Sydney worried. Even though Sydney was angry and disappointed with her date ending quickly, she looked at Sloane, worried now as well. "What's going on?"

"Smith made a deal," Sloane said.  
Sydney's eyes reflected her fear, and anger. "He what?" she nearly screamed.

"He has made a deal with the CIA that if he names the agents he has worked with, they will give him immunity."

Sydney sank in the nearest chair and brushed back her hair. "That means us. The CIA will be after us."

"Yes." Sloane sighed, defeated. "We have only one option." All three of the young agents looked up at Sloane, having his full attention. "We have to infiltrate the CIA."

For a moment, no one spoke. No one moved. They didn't even breath loudly. It was Lauren who broke the silence and said exactly what Julian and Sydney were thinking. "You want us, to go into the CIA, undetected, kill an agent of ours, and walk out the back, unnoticed?"

Sloane shook his head. "No, not the back. There are too many guards in the rear of the building. We're the prisoners are kept. You have to walk out the front."

"Shit," Julian muttered.

Sloane ignored him. "I know it's not an easy task to do..."

"Damn right it isn't..." Julian said.

"...But it can be done. You three are the best trained agents SD-6 has ever had. You three can it done."  
Sydney looked at Lauren and Julian who silently looked back at her, each decided if this was worth the risk. To them all, life was a risk. Sydney looked up at Sloane. "We'll do it." Sloane nodded and smiled at them.

----------

Michael walked into the CIA with Eric and Nadia at his side. Kendall joined them and escorted them back to the holding area. "I see you've already met Agent Santos."

"Only formally," Michael replied.

"Agent Santos is from Argentina Intelligence. She's here to help bring an end to the SD-6 and it's allies."

Michael looked at Nadia. "When were they interested in SD-6?"

"When we found out we had information that was leaked from our department. Double agents." Nadia said. "They've made it personal, and I will make sure I am part of the reason SD-6 is destroyed, and I will look into the faces of the murders that killed my family."

"Agents from SD-6?"

Nadia looked at Michael. "Nicholas Casanova was a good man. He was my husband."

------------

Julian pulled the SUV in the front the CIA building. He shut off the engine and looked back at Sydney finishing putting on her gear, and Lauren applying her wig to match her Alias. "Okay," he started. "Are we set?"

"Rocking on ready and rolling on go," Sydney replied.

Julian nodded. "You two be careful."

"We will," Sydney replied.

"Just make sure you're at your mark when Smith is taken care of," Lauren added.

Julian nodded without hesitation. "I will be."

Sydney pushed in her earpiece. "Merlin...you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Mountaineer." Marshall replied.

"Okay," Sydney said. "Comms are good."

Lauren nodded and paused. "Let's go."

-------------

The CIA was all about security. Everyone was checked, at every checkpoint, thoroughly. Nobody got through without being checked. They all said that the CIA was like one giant genius. It couldn't be defeated. Couldn't be outsmarted. Couldn't be dismantled. Actually, people said that about a lot of things, most of which, were outsmarted or at the very least, proved wrong. Lauren entered, her hair was no longer blond, it was a dark brown color. Wearing a black silk dress and high heels, she gracefully entered the CIA building and walked up to the guards at the checkpoint. They asked her to put her purse through the scanner, and smiling at them sweetly, she did so. After the guards cleared her purse, they asked her to step through the metal detector, and she did. She grabbed her purse and the guard to her right picked up a clipboard. "What's your business here?" he asked her.

"I have a meeting, with an agent..." Lauren took out a card and handed it to him. "Kendall."

The guard looked at it, then her and handed it back to her. "You can find agent Kendall's office on the third floor."

Lauren nodded and walked to the elevator. Inside, she hit the button to close the doors, then hit the basement button. A light flashed, asking for a code. Lauren entered on, and the light turned green, and the elevator proceeded to the basement floor.

The ceiling vent came off, hanging in mid-air, then fell down onto the desk. Sydney slowly dropped down from the vent and onto the desk, then jumped off the desk and walked to the door. She slowly opened it, and looked around. "Ok Merlin, I need your help here."

At SD-6, Marshall nodded and went to work on his computer. A moment later, he came back into Sydney's ear. "Ok," he said. "The security footage is looped. You have about three minutes before they notice."  
Sydney nodded, and looked outside of the door once more, then ran down the corridor. "Freelancer, what room is Smith in?"

Julian, still in the SUV, glanced at his computer screen, hacked into the CIA mainframe. "Room 47," Julian replied.

Lauren stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall

Kendall and Michael walked into room 47 and shut the door behind them. Smith looked up at them. "How you doin' Smith?" Michael asked. "Can I get you anything? A soda, perhaps?"

Smith only shook his head. "What are you going to do? With...with the information I tell you?"

"Well," Kendall started. "First, you will give us the names of the people you worked closely with. Then we will find them, and take them into custody. After you tell us their names, you will tell us what their next goal is, what kind of weapons they have and where they are located."

Smith smiled and shook his head. "You have no idea what you're dealing with," he said.

"The tell us," Michael said.

"Ah," Smith grinned at him. Michael crossed his arms, wanting to hit the guy. "The agents I can name, won't just kill me if I talk. They will kill you. They will kill your family, your loved ones. The people you care most about. The agents are good people, whose boss has turned their heart into stone, and taken away their free will."

Kendall looked at Michael. "It is not only SD-6 that is you're enemy," Smith added. "But so are the agents, who view you as the bad guys. You're not just dealing with a few freelancers...you're dealing with an army!"  
Lauren walked up to the guard and knocked him out. Julian came running down from the opposite direction. Lauren threw him the guards gun. "Put these on."

Smith stood up. "I won't talk. not now, not ever. You can do whatever you wish with me, but you'll get nothing from me anymore!"

Sydney continued to walk down the corridor and pulled out her gun, doing so.

Julian, disguised as the guard, opened the door to room 47. "Theirs been a breach," he said.

"Well how come the alarm hasn't gone off?" Kendall demanded.

"They disabled it. We need to get you out of here, now"

"Where's the breach?" Michael asked.

"The 9th floor."

Michael's eyes widened. "That's where all out intel is!"

Both he and Kendall ran out of the room, Julian shutting the door. Sydney ran up to him. "Make it quick, but painful," he told her. Sydney nodded and he opened the door. Smith had sat back down, but seeing Sydney enter, he stood up again. "Bristow...what are you doing here?"

Sydney raised her gun at him. "Did you tell them?"

Smith shook his head. "No."

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't. I know Sloane said I would talk, but I wouldn't. I didn't!"

"You told them about Casanova. About Rabamldi."

"Yes," Smith admitted. "I did."

Sydney shot him in the knee. Smith grabbed his knee and fell to the floor, weeping. "What else did you say?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing," Smith answered. He looked at her cruelly. But she didn't care, and he eyes reflected that. "I'm sorry he's making you do this, Syd. That Sloane has turned you into this killing machine and that's you'll never know the truth."

Sydney ignored him though. He's only buying time. Sydney shot him, and Smith fell back, dead. Sydney looked at his dead body for a moment, his words playing again in her hand. _A killing machine...never know the truth. What the hell did that mean?_

By the time Michael and Kendall reached the 9th floor, the alarms went off. Kendall reached the floor first and grabbed Dixon. "Dixon, where's the breach?"

"In the basement."

"What?" Michael said shocked. "No it's not, we were told it was up here!"

Dixon shook his head, trying to shout over the blaring alarm. "No, it was in Smith's cell!"

Kendall and Michael looked at each other and took off running again.

"Seal the whole building!" Kendall instructed.

Just as the alarms went off, Lauren was able to exit the building without being noticed. The guards had suddenly become too panicked to notice her leaving. She quickly got into the black Chevy SUV and peeled out of the parking space.

Sydney had stripped down her clothing gear into a casual outfit, and Julian in a suit. As the alarms were blaring overhead, they were ordered to stop and wait. They weren't allowing anyone to wait. Sydney took out her cell phone and dialed. "We have a problem."

Marshall nodded. "I know, I know. They sealed the whole building. I'm trying to override it, but they have sealed ALL the exits."

"Well, we need one!" Julian said. Sydney looked around in a panic and then out the front window of the building. "Julian," she said. "Isn't that our car?" Julian followed his gaze and opened his eyes wide. He grabbed Sydney and rushed her to the far end of the building as their SUV came crashing through the window doors. Julian grabbed Sydney and together they raced towards the car. The guards caught on quickly and started firing at them. Julian opened the door and jumped in, followed by Sydney. Then Lauren gunned the engine and raced away from the CIA building, the guards continuing to fire. Sydney looked at Lauren in surprise, who was smiling. Sydney smiled back as Julian started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Visit

Kendall slammed the files on the table and leaned over his chair. "So let me get this straight..." Michael and Jack looked each other, each knowing where this was heading. "SD-6 Agents were able to get into the CIA, find Smith, and kill him, and we didn't do a damn thing about it?"

No one in the room spoke or moved. Along with the three of them, Weiss, and Nadia had crept in to hear what had happened. Kendall looked over at their OP Tech, Kristen. "Do we at least have them on tape?"

Kristen's face flushed quickly and Kendall shook his head. "They somehow were able to loop it. So, by the time we realized what had happened...they were already gone."

Kendall began to pace the room, "On top of all of this, we have front of the building smashed in!"

Michael cleared his throat. "Uh, sir. I think we might have, some, good news." Kendall looked at Michael as if he were crazy. "Well, we both saw one of them, or...I'm assuming one of them. The one who told us there was a breach in the CIA. He rushed us out of that room."

"You think he killed Smith?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Him, or another Agent. The guards downstairs said that three people were in that car. He identified one, but not the other two. I think I can." Michael said.

"So, out of the three SD-6 agents, we can get two of them?" Nadia asked. "Not bad odds."

"No, not at all." Kendall looked up at Dixon as he entered.

"Anything?" Kendall asked.

"No. Whoever that woman was that the guards saw, had to be an alias. There is nothing on her."

Kendall looked over at Michael who stood up. "Well, I might have something."

--------------

"Well, I think that was one hell of a job," Sloane said. "Great work, really."

Sydney smiled at him. "Thank you."

"While this matter is resolved, we still have the Russians and Rabamldi to deal with. But until then, I suggest we all enjoy today, and relax."

Julian, Lauren and Sydney all stood up to leave. "Uh, Sydney. Do you mind?" Sloane said.

"Oh, no." Sydney watched Julian and Lauren leave as Sloane walked over to her.

"Emily was wondering, if you'd consider coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, well, yes, of course!"

Sloane smiled at her. "Okay, that's great, Emily will be thrilled. How about, seven?"

Sydney nodded. "That sounds great. See you there."

------------

"I thought you hated your boss," Will was saying. He looked at the clothes thrown on Sydney's bed while Sydney was in the bathroom changing.

"I don't hate him," Sydney answered. "He's just...a handful."

"No, peanuts, are a handful, having a dog, is a handful, putting up with you... a handful. Arvin Sloane? Not a handful. Just a dic-"

Sydney stepped out of the bathroom posing for Will in her dress. "Is this alright?"

Will's jaw dropped down at the sight of Sydney. "Uh, yeah...yeah it's great."

Sydney frowned. "You hate it!" She wailed.

Will chuckled. "Sydney...no, you look wonderful. Really."

Sydney's face light up. "Really? Promise?"

"Of course." Will smiled at her and hugged her. Sydney looked at her clothes on her bed. "Okay, so, you're going to help me put all these clothes away, right?"

"Nope, see ya." Will walked out of the room.

"Will!"

Seconds later, the front door closed. "Great," Sydney mumbled.

Sydney began to put away her clothes when the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" No reply came. "Hello?" she tried once more.

"...Sydney."

_Michael?_

"Sydney, it's Michael. Fr-from Starbucks...remember?"

Sydney smiled. "Well, we did go out."

Michael sighed in relief over the phone and Sydney blushed. "Right." He said. "I just wanted to make sure, you know, in case you know a lot of guys." Sydney frowned. "Not, that you do!" Michael quickly said. "It's just, you know?" Michael paused. "I am, like sweating right now," he muttered. But Sydney heard it. 

"It's okay Michael."

"Okay."

"I'm surprised you got my number. I'm not listed."

"I know," Michael said. "But like I said...I got my ways."

Sydney smiled. "Really? You have to show me sometime."

"I will." Michael paused. "Listen, I was, uh, calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight. Alone. Just you and I."

Sydney bit her lip. _Not tonight!_ She considered saying yes, but despite her feelings towards her boss, Emily was her friend. And...her husband _was_ her boss. "I...can't. It's no that I don't want to, I just...have other plans."

"Oh. It's okay..."

Sydney could tell however, that he was hurt. "I'm sorry. Really. Rain-check?"

"Of course. Sorry, for bothering you."

"No, no. I will uh, see you tomorrow then?"

"Promise?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, see ya then."

Sydney hanged up the phone and held it to her chest, waiting for her heart beat to slow down to a more normal pace.

------------

Well, it wasn't finding the place that was hard. That was the easy part. It was Sydney forcing herself to get into her car and drive there, then get out and make to the front door. Carrying a bottle of wine, Sydney entered the house with their butler in front, leading her to Emily and Arvin. Emily was sitting on the far end of Arvin, both in comfortable chairs, and both smiled at Sydney as she entered. She handed the wine to their butler and sat down.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Sydney," Sloane said.

Sydney forced a smile. "Well, thanks for having me."

"So," Emily started. "How's things going at the bank?"

"Very well," Sydney said. "We were able to tackle a huge client."

"That's wonderful."

"What is?" Came a voice. Sydney looked up and her heart stopped. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, in the Sloane Mansion no less!


	6. Chapter 6 A Great Few Days

Sydney couldn't believe her very eyes. She looked down at her glass of wine._ Maybe there was something in the drink...?_ She looked back up at the new guest. "Mom?" Sydney's eyes were upon her mother, Laura Bristow. "I thought you were in South America?"

Sydney's mother shrugged and smiled at her. "I was. We got done early. Tackled a big client." Laura took a glass of wine from the Butler and sat across from Sydney. Like her father, Jack Bristow, Laura traveled a lot. She was the General Manager of a bank called IBM. International Bank of Mert. Mert, was Jeff Mert, the banks founder and owner...and Laura's boss. Sydney blinked in confusion. "Does Dad know you're back?"

Her mother nodded. "Of course he does," Laura looked over at Emily, "Which by the way, Jack sends his regrets. He got caught up in work."

Emily smiled at Laura and nodded. "Not a problem, another time then." Sydney smiled at Emily. For as long as she could remember, Emily and her mother were best friends. Sloane and her father just, 'got along'.

Emily sat down her glass of wine and stood up. "Shall we go have dinner now?" Sydney nodded and put down her glass. _Please,_ she thought, _and let it do by quickly._

----------

About two and half hours later, when everyone was full, all the conversion had stopped and the dishes were clean, Laura and Sydney said their good-byes and thank yous, and Sydney walked out to her car, sighing and craving so badly the comfort of her bed. It wasn't until she hit a button on her key chain, unlocking the doors to her car that she heard her mother calling her name. Sydney turned to her mother and looked at her as she was approaching. "What?" Sydney never had a great relationship with either one of her parents. They were either fighting about her and her schooling or about them both taking week long trips. Even though she had both parents, and they were still living together, Sydney had always gotten the feeling from both of them that they were leading double lives. Sydney took one look at her mother and at the sunflower dress she was wearing, and snickered. _Yep...now there's a spy._

Laura looked at her daughter and smiled. "It's good to see you," she said.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Mother, it's late, I am tired, I have to get up early to go to work, and you saw me four days ago." Sydney opened her car door and got in the drivers seat and started the car. Laura grabbed the door preventing Sydney from closing it and driving away. Sydney huffed in annoyance and looked at her mother.

"I just wanted to talk," Laura said.

Sydney nodded. "Not tonight, please?"

Laura nodded and let go of the door. "I'll call you tomorrow then?"

"Fine." Sydney slammed the door, and drove of into the night. Laura stared after her daughter until the headlights faded away. It was then that Sloane was standing behind her. "Emily is asleep," he said.  
Laura nodded. "Good." She turned to him.

"We need to talk," he said. "About your daughter."

"And her involvement with the CIA?"

Sloane nodded. "With Michael Vaughn, in particular."

--------------

Sydney felt like she was dancing on the stars. Her third Starbucks meeting with Michael was wonderful. She had forgotten all about Smith and the CIA, and about SD-6 and Sloane and Julian and her mother. All there was now was Michael and her. For days they had gone out. Starbucks meetings, dinner dates, phone calls, surprise lunches. Sydney was happier than she had been in a long time. And it was showing.

"Oh my God!" Francie squealed. "You have got to spill!"

"Well..." Sydney began, her eyes glowing. "Michael, is...incredible. He is hockey buff..."

"Really?" Francie asked. "Hockey?"

"Yep. He used to play."

"Oh what, was he the starter? The 'main guy'?"

Sydney frowned. "No..."

"Oh," Francie sighed. "Well, what else?"

Sydney smiled and shook her head. "I don't know Francie, it's just, I feel like myself when I'm around him. Like I have nothing to worry about and he likes me...for me."

"Awww..." Francie looked closely at Sydney. "So, when are you gonna...?" Sydney looked at Francie, not understanding.

"Fran!" Sydney giggled, suddenly realizing what she meant.

Francie raised her hands innocently. "What? You have to know if he can do it before you marry him!"

"I said nothing about a wedding."

"No...but your face did," Francie pointed out.

"I've only known him for a week!"

"All the more reason, to, you know...de-stress yourself."

Sydney shook her head. "I'm going to leave now."

Francie laughed. "Ah, come on!"

"No!" Sydney chuckled. "Good-bye!"

"Bye. And remember...!"

Sydney opened the door to find Will outside, putting his key in, and holding a bag full of grocery's. Sydney looked back at Francie's way. "You're girlfriend is crazy."

"Wha-?"

Sydney smiled and walked away while Will entered the living room seeing Francie. "What did you do?"

Francie shrugged at him and avoided his eyes. "Nothing..." she said innocently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I can't believe every single person thought it'd be Jack! I really couldn't! Most you know I am suspensful writer and I don't make things _that_ obvious...do I?**


	7. Chapter 7 Julian Sark of SD6

"Ok," Francie said. "Is he taking you to a Romance movie, or a drama movie?"

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "I don't know. Should I know?" Sydney looked over Francie's shoulder at Will who shook his head.

"Yes, you should!" Francie exclaimed.

Sydney saw Will shake his head. "Okay, well...why?"

"Why?" Francie nearly shouted. "Okay, lemme ask you this. Do you A) Plan on sleeping with him? or B) Crying for hours on his shoulder because little Helen was diagnosed with cancer?"

Sydney looked Francie confused. "I don't know..."

"A!" Francie yelled. "You go with A!"

"Okay, A it is!"

"Good girl."

"He could always take you to a horror movie," Will interjected. Francie slowly turned to him and threw him that 'shut up before I make you shut up' look.

"Why horror?" Sydney asked.

"Ignore him," Francie said, turning back to Sydney. "You haven't had sex in months, you need the romance movie."

"Francie!" Sydney exclaimed. Francie only shrugged at her. "It's only been three weeks!" Sydney whispered.

"Whatever...girlfriend, you need sex. You're too mean not gettin' any."

Sydney shook her head and heard the doorbell ring. Not seeing Francie or Will getting up, she said, "I'll get it."

When Sydney went to answer the door, Will got up from his seat and walked over to Francie. "You know, I took you to action movie."

Francie rolled her eyes. "No, you took me to a Lakers game where you drank so much beer that you passed out in the middle of 'it'."

"Oh." Will walked back to his seat. "That's not the way I remember it," he muttered.

"What was that?" Francie questioned

"I love you."

Francie turned to him and raised her eyebrows, not convinced. "Uh-huh."

Sydney smiled, expected to see Michael. She opened the door and her smiled quickly disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're not excited to see me?" Julian asked. "Are you waiting for your precious knight in armor to show?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "What do want, Julian?"

Julian sighed. "We've been called in, by Sloane. They say they have a lead."

"Called? I haven't been called." Sydney said. The moment she said that, the cell phone in her pocket ringed. Hoping it was Michael, she opened it open and read the screen. 'Meeting, ASAP. Credit Dauphine. Sloane.' Sydney sighed.

Julian looked at Sydney and made a puppy dog face at her. "Oh, did you have a date tonight?"

"Shut up Julian," Sydney shot back.

"Look, wanna grab a ride in my car?"

"No."

"Come on, nothings gonna happen between us. I mean, I know you like the car and all..."

"Oh please. Would you grow up?" Sydney said. "I don't give a damn about how much money you have. I make the same figure."

"More," Julian muttered, jealous.

But Sydney didn't hear him. "Maybe that's why we weren't a good couple. Because you think I like guys with lots of money and ten cars parked in their garage."

"We were a good couple," Julian said. "We werea great couple, alright, and you can't deny that."

"Yeah, and I also can't deny how miserable we were."

Julian sighed and looked over at his car. "Okay, so when's your boyfriend getting here? Or is his scooter slowing his down, some?"

"Julian!"

Julian laughed and threw up his hands. "Okay, okay. But if go to the office without you, I'll get in trouble."

Sydney looked at Julian closely. "So?"

"Hey," a new voice said.

"Hey Michael." Sydney threw her arms around him. Julian looked at them in disgust and clenched his jaw. "Michael, this is Julian, Julian, Michael." Both shook hands.

"Hey," Michael said. Michael broke the hand shake and turned to Sydney, his back at Julian. Julian grabbed his hand in pain and Sydney looked at him, amused. "So, how do you two know each other?" Michael asked.

Julian stood by Sydney and smiled at Michael's tone of jealously. "We work together," he answered. "Yep, all the time, for years now."

Sydney softly hit Julian and he grabbed his arm in surprise. "Actually, I kinda have to bail on you. Something really important came up at work."

"Yeah, life or death. You know, gotta save the world." Julian added.

"Yeah," Michael said. "The Bank World," he said flatly.

Julian frowned at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact you-"

"Ok!" Sydney said, getting in between the two men. "Michael, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sydney gave him a quick kiss and Julian walked her over to his car. "He looked very familiar to me," Julian said walking to the car.

Michael watched Sydney get in and they drive off. Hearing his phone ring, he answered it. "Yeah?"

----------------

Irina set down the photos on the desk and crossed her arms. "Okay, so what do you want from me?"

Sloane looked up at Irina from his chair. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Laura..."

Irina rolled her eyes. "My name is Irina, Arvin. Sydney is not here, you can call me that."

Sloane nodded. "Very well. Irina...Sydney is a fine agent, one of the best. She has a good heart and the smarts for this job. I don't want to see anything bad happen to her."

"Unless it risks SD-6."

"Yes. Her involvement with Michael Vaughn is not intentional, I know that."

"She's going to be crushed," Irina said. "If she truly cares about him."

Sloane stood up and came around his desk. "Sydney will be forced to make a decision. Between her lover, or her job."

Irina raised her eyebrow. "So, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we convince Sydney the CIA doesn't care about her or her friends, and that they are a threat. Make her believe they are in fact the enemy."

----------------------------

Michael slowly walked into the briefing room and took his seat next to Jack. Kendall walked in after him and stood at the head of the room. Michael saw Dixon and Weiss sitting at the far end of the table and Nadia sitting next to Jack. "So, what's this about?" Michael asked.

"We got the name of an agent," Kendall announced. He hit a button close to him on the table and behind him the screen came to life, showing a picture. "This is Agent Julian Sark, of SD-6."


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

Everything Kendall said after that, Michael didn't hear. His thoughts all went back to that hour before. He knew he had seen Julian somewhere before, but not as his enemy. And, and...Sydney...

_"So, how do you two know each other?" Michael asked. _

Julian stood by Sydney and smiled at his tone of jealously. "We work together," he answered. "Yep, all the time, for years now."

Michael sighed. _No,_ he thought, _Sydney cannot be involved with SD-6. It's just a mistake. /i iMaybe...maybe that used to work together_. He wasn't too convince though. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong. Something he didn't want to confront. Now what he needed was answers. What he needed, was Sydney.

-----------------------

"Okay," Sloane said. "We finally got it. SD-9 was able to locate Casanova's lab and they confirmed that what we call the 'Horizon' is held there."

"What is it for?" Lauren asked.

"This is the missing key," Sloane answered smiling. "What we need above all else to bring forth Rabamldi's endgame. With this and the last remaining Rabamldi artifact, we will have everything we need."

"So, we go to Casanova's lab?" Julian summed up.

"Yes, but it is beneath his lab," Sloane added. "We also have reason to believe that the CIA will have this information as well which is why it is imperative we get there first. Your flight leaves in twenty minutes."

----------

"All right, all right. I'm coming," Francie complained. She sighed as the banging on the front door continued. Francie opened it and rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Francie," Michael breathed. "Is Sydney here?"

Francie looked at Michael concerned. "No. Why?"

"Where did she go?" Michael asked, letting himself in.

Francie shrugged and closed the door. "She just left on a business trip. Why?"

Michael looked around then turned to Francie while Will came out from the room. "What's going on?"

Michael turned to Will then back at Francie. "Listen to me, you are in a lot of danger right now if you stay here."

"Danger? From what?" Francie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. From Sydney, from her job, her enemy's..."

"In danger from Sydney?" Will said. "What the hell is a matter with you?"

"Listen to me," Michael pleaded. "We have to get you out of here because if they know what we know..."

Francie held up her hand. "Okay, hold up a minute. Just what the hell are you talking about?"

Michael sighed heavily. "Sydney doesn't work at a bank. She works with some very bad people posing as the good guys."

Francie stared at Michael as if he were crazy. "Really?"

"Who are you!" Will asked Michael.

"I'm a CIA agent, please. I have to get you out of here. If I'm right, they will kill you to get to Sydney."

Both Will and Francie exchanged a look. _Is this guy serious?_

--------------

Kendall walked out of the briefing room quickly, and with a mission. "Okay, Jack. I need you and Vaughn to go to Cairo and get that Rabamldi artifact."

"The Horizon," Jack corrected.

"Whatever. Make sure SD-6 does not get their hands on it. By any means necessary, you understand?"

"Perfectly." Jack replied.

"Good. Let's show these son of bitches just who they're dealing with."

------------------

Sydney sighed again and wiped her forehead. She checked her gun and looked around. Both her and Julian were in a Jeep on there way to Casanova's lab. Sydney turned and looked at Julian once more.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beers on the wall. Ninety-nine bottles of beer. Pass one down, and..." Julian stopped singing noting the death glare he was getting from Sydney. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You have been singing that song for the past half hour," she said, gritting her teeth.

Julian shrugged. "Not my fault we couldn't land the plane right near the lab."

"But why that song?"

Julian shrugged once more. "I could sing that song that never ends."

"Now I remember why we stopped dating," Sydney muttered.

Sydney shook her head and felt relieved when the lab came into view. When they reached the front of it both jumped out and held their guns in front of them. Julian signaled to Sydney and she went ahead of him into the lab, with him in tow.

-----------

Both Michael and Jack approached the back entrance of Casanova's lab. "Are you okay?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah...why?"

Jack shrugged. "You seem really tense."

Michael slightly nodded. "I am." Michael looked back at Jack. "Ready?" Jack nodded and Michael kicked in the door. Guns in front of them, both entered the lab

--------------

Sydney and Julian reached the far end of the building and into Casanova's lab. Sydney looked around for another entrance beneath it, but to no avail. She pressed the earpiece in her ear. "I don't see the entrance," she said.

"Hold on," Lauren said on the other end. Julian looked at Sydney concerned that this was a dead-end. Sydney was almost convinced it was until Lauren's voice was heard in the earpiece. "Ok," Lauren said, "There is a secret doorway leading underneath the lab where the Horizon is kept. The map here shows it to be in the far right corner."

Julian looked in that direction. "There's nothing there," he replied. Sydney set down her weapon and walked over to the file cabinet blocking the doorway. "Secret, Julian," Sydney said. "Means people like you can't find it."

Sydney moved the file cabinet then searched the door for a hidden opening, found it and pressed in. The door clicked, then opened, revealed a passage way. Sydney turned at Julian and smiled. "See?"

Julian rolled his eyes and nodded, grabbed Sydney's weapon and threw it at her forcefully. "That's why us men carry the weapons," he replied dryly. Sydney rolled her eyes and entered the passage way, Julian following close behind.

--------------------

Michael and Jack reached the far end of the lab and saw the secret door already opened. Michael turned to Jack. "SD-6 is already here."

"Or maybe they already left," Jack said.

Michael loaded his weapon. "Then I guess we'll find out, either way."

"I'll cover you up here."

Michael nodded, and went down the passage way

------------

"Ok," Lauren said over the comms. "You should reach it within the next 100 meters."

"Copy," Sydney replied. Within minutes, both Julian and Sydney reached the end of cave like tunnel. Sydney shut off her light on her gun and looked around in awe. On the one bare wall directly in front of them was the symbol of Rabamldi. 0 On the side walls were all look alike symbols and drawings of Rabamldi's works. Directly in front of the drawings was a mantle which held a sphere suspended in mid air. Sydney glanced at Julian whose expression masked her own. Disbelief. Sydney stepped near the mantle and the light from above, which Sydney had no idea how it was able to reach into the cave. shined even brighter. Rabamldi's symbol grew bright as Sydney reached for the sphere. "Don't touch it," A voice called out. Sydney and Julian looked over at the direction the voice had come from as Michael emerged into the light. Sydney looked at him in complete shock. Michael trained his gun on Julian.

"Drop it," he instructed. Julian hesitated, but did so, throwing his gun a far distance from himself and Michael. Julian slowly raised his hands and shook his head.

"I knew I recognized you," he said. "You were with Smith, just before we killed him."

Michael nodded his head. "Yeah, nice to officially meet you." Michael looked over at Sydney, who was still compiling her thoughts together. "Sydney, don't touch it."

"You're CIA, aren't you?"

Michael clenched his jaw. "Sydney, step away and throw down your weapon, now."

Sydney didn't move. She only shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "I can't believe this." _Was our love even true? ... Or was it all just a lie?_

"Sydney," Michael pleaded.

Sydney raised her gun at Michael, and Michael pointed it at her. Julian leaped forward and tackled Michael and both fought to get the gun. Sydney took the advantage and grabbed the sphere and placed it carefully in her bag and strapped it to herself. Julian punched Michael and took the gun, then quickly got up and pointed it at him. Michael looked at the barrel fearfully as Julian smiled at him. "Quite a turn of events, huh?" he mocked.

"Yes," came Jack's voice. He aimed his gun at Julian and Julian frowned at him. "It is."

"Dad?" Sydney nearly screamed.

Julian lowered his weapon. "Well, well. Seems we have ourselves quite a dilemma here." Jack helped Michael up and Sydney walked near Julian, her gun aimed at her father.

"Sydney," Jack said. "You have no idea what you are dealing with. _Who_ you are dealing with."

"And I suppose you do? Right? The CIA does," Sydney spat back.

"Sydney, please." Michael said. "You're not working for the cause you think you are."

"And you know all about that, don't you?" Sydney threw at him.

"It's kind of funny," Julian said. "That two people Sydney trusted are her enemy. Poetic, really." Julian raised his gun at Michael. "So now we beg the question...which one of us will leave here with the Rabamldi sphere, alive?"

"I take it you don't have back up," Sydney said. Jack and Michael didn't answer and Sydney flashed them a smile as more guns cocked on them. "We do."

Both CIA men raised their hands and Lauren took the gun from Jack and walked around near Sydney. "Do you have it?"

"Yes," Sydney answered. "Let's get out of here." They all moved past Jack and Michael to leave.

"You won't get away Sydney," Michael called out. "Next time we'll be prepared."

Sydney turned around and faced Michael. "There won't _be_ a next time."

Michael watched Sydney leave and his heart broke in half. The woman he loved the most in the world was the very woman who had been his sworn enemy for years. His eyes burned for the tears that wouldn't come. When he lost his sight of Sydney, another SD-6 agent walked up to him and the next thing Michael saw was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 Her Job

Ever since Sydney was approached in college with an offer to join SD-6, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. That for the very first time in her life since enrolling in college, her life had meaning. Even though everyone around her, the people she cared the most about, her parents, her friends, even some boyfriends and ex-fiance Danny, all thought she just 'worked' at a bank. They never knew the truth. Now, however; Her father knew the truth. To her, he was an enemy, and to him, she was an enemy. Sydney's thoughts went back to Casanova and how terrified he was of her and Julian. Then her mind went to what Smith had told her. _"I'm sorry he's making you do this, Syd. That Sloane has turned you into this killing machine and that you'll never know the truth." _The truth? What was the truth? That SD-6 wasn't really helping people, that it indeed was an enemy of the United States and that the CIA was the real deal? Or were her personal feelings towards Michael and her father getting in the way? Sydney glanced around the SD-6 office and looked at the other agents working hardly. _They know they fight for a good cause, so why don't I feel that anymore? _As Sydney was looking around, she saw Julian walking her way from Sloane's office. Sydney knew Julian was fighting for her. To have your boss find out that one of his own agents was romantically involved with his enemy...well, let's just say you'd be lucky if all he did was kill you.

Sydney stood up from her seat as Julian joined her. "Well," he began, "The good news is that we have the Horizon so Sloane is in a good mood. The bad news..."

"Is that I broke every single SD-6 protocol?" Sydney filled in.

Julian looked at Sydney, and touched her arm showing his support. "Sydney, you are one of the best if not the most impressive agents SD-6 could ever wish to have. There was no way you could've known that Michael Vaughn and your father worked for the CIA."

Sydney smiled painfully. "Thanks." Julian stepped away and let Sydney past him to go to Sloane. Julian watched her enter his office and his heard went out to her.

------------------------------------

Sydney walked into Sloane's office and the doors shut behind her themselves. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Sloane cupped his hands together and leaned forward. "Sit down, Sydney."

Sydney looked over at the seat in front of Sloane. "I prefer to stand, Sir."

Sloane nodded his head. "Sydney, I have known both your parents for years. Since before you were born...even thought of. I understand what betrayal feels like because like yourself, Sydney, I had no idea that Jack worked for the CIA. However; He didn't know I headed SD-6 and that you worked for me."

Sydney's mind slipped away from their conversation quickly. _What if my Mother works with my Father? What if everyone is against me? My parents...as CIA agents...?_

"...from what I understand however," Sloane continued. Sydney stood upright and put her focus back onto her boss. "You truly had no idea that Michael Vaughn was an agent of an enemy to the United States."

"So...?"

"So...I see no reason to take any action against you. We still have one more Rabamldi piece to collect and until then, I suggest we put this aside." Sloane said.

Sydney thought for a moment, letting the day's events sink in and Sloane's speech reach her brain. "Sir...how exactly is the CIA an enemy to the States? They are CIA, after all. I mean, how they be corrupted?"

The smile that Sloane had worn, quickly faded. He sighed softly and stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sydney. "Sydney, there are ways in which our government are not who they say they are. The CIA has been corrupted by extorsion, money laundering, and weapon possessions. They say, 'To much greed can kill a man'." Sloane grabbed Sydney's hands. "Well Sydney, too much power and no excuse to use it, results in our division to clean up the mess. And that means making the so called, 'CIA', powerless."

"And, this whole thing, with Rabamldi," Sydney confirmed. "It can do that?"

Sloane smiled and nodded. "Yes...it can."

Sydney looked down at her feet and finally nodded. "Okay...I just. I guess I needed to hear that again..."

Sloane let go of Sydney's hands and nodded at once. "I understand." 

Sydney forced a smile at her boss. "Thank you." Before Sloane could say anymore, Sydney walked out of the office. Sloane turned and watched her as a figure stepped out of the darkness. "She's asking too many questions," Sloane said. 

Irina stepped forward and Sloane turned to her as the doors closed once more, giving them privacy. "This couldn't have come at a worse time," she said.

"Agreed." Sloane turned back and moved the blinds slightly to see Sydney talking to Lauren, Marshall and Julian. "She needs to be taken care of. She is the only one who can stop us from fulfilling Rabamldi's endgame."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Irina asked

Sloane turned back to her. "There is a meeting between The Covenant and SD-6. I'll send Sydney, Julian and Lauren to retrieve the last piece from the Covenant, and you leak the Intel to the CIA. When the time comes...I want Agent Bristow terminated."

----------------------------

"So you're telling me that your girlfriend was actually an SD-6 agent, and you had no idea, then when you had the chance to take her out, you didn't?" Kendall yelled.

Michael sighed and shook his head. "It's not that simple..."

"Really? Well then explain it to me!"

"Sir, with due respect..." Jack jumped in.

Kendall raised his hands. "Look, I understand you were both fooled and betrayed, but now we lost the Horizon to the enemy and I have the Director breathing down my ass about it!"

"Sir..." Nadia ran up to Kendall and handed his a file of papers.

"What is it?" he asked, taking the papers.

"We just got Intel that confirms a meet between SD-6 and the Covenant," Nadia informed them.

"Is it reliable?" Kendall asked

Nadia nodded. "We think so."

"Unless it's a trap," Jack said

"Well, I guess that's a risk you're just going to have to take," Kendall said.

--------------------------------------

Sydney opened the door to her house and closed her eyes, leaning her head back._ I need some aspirin_, she thought. She threw her keys and purse on the end table and closed the door. Rubbing her neck she walked into the house and saw it a wreck. Tables were turned over, books thrown all over the place, the couch turned upside down. Sydney's eyes found the red stain on the wall, though, as if there was a deadly struggle in the house. Sydney pulled out her gun and slowly made her way into the bedroom. "Francie?" she called out. The door was partly opened so using her foot, all her senses kicked into high gear, Sydney opened the door and walked in. Sydney's heart dropped and her gun slipped out of her hands at the slight of the figure laying on the bed. It was the figure of Francie, beaten, bloody...almost unrecognizable. Sydney slowly walked over to the body and that was when her eye caught something. She turned and looked into the bathroom where the words written in blood were. 'See what you did?' Sydney's throat tightened. She knew it had to be Michael, or at least someone in the CIA. Now that they knew who she was, attacking her personally made sense. At that moment, Sydney didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel. She knew only one thing...

Her job


	10. Chapter 10 In His Arms

**A/N: Yes...I know this chapter is short, but with two updates in one day...come on, you can't get it better than that...unless I actually finish the story that is...**

**BTW: There is a pretty big chance that there will be a sequel to this story. At least, that's where I am heading. I've been getting good comments on this but I would like to know if you all would _in fact_ like another part to this story. I guess it's only fair to ask after I finish _this one_ though...**

**Sorry, I'm babbling...enjoy and don't forget... REVIEW! :)**

It was a stormy night. For Sydney, it matched her mood perfectly. Nothing about this night made it all better and her pain wouldn't stop. Her best friend was dead in her bedroom, another was missing, she was deceived by her father and lied to by her boyfriend...a man whom she loved. Sydney felt like she couldn't trust anyone...she didn't even know what side she was on anymore, or what part she played in the act. Sydney stood in front of the door of the man with whom she had once shared everything with. It was only him that she believed to be trusted. She rang the doorbell and thought about turning and walking away. But he opened the door and it was too late for her. Despite what she had said to herself before, about not getting too emotional, she couldn't stop the wave of tears that stung her eyes. Julian stepped up to her and hugged her while Sydney fell apart, mentally and emotional.

"What is it, Syd?" he whispered.

Sydney couldn't find any words right away. She broke the hug and sniffled. "They're dead," she managed.

Julian looked at her in confusion and in worry. "What? Who? Who is dead?"

Sydney shook her head as more tears come and she felt her throat tighten. "Francie is dead and Will...W-Will is missing."

Sydney fell back into Julian's arms and Julian sighed, his heart breaking for Sydney so much so that he wished he could make things right for her again. She didn't deserve this kind of pain. To have someone she was falling in love with, no matter how much it pained him to say, to actually be someone that she worked against. To have someone who cheered her at her high school graduation, taught her how to ride her first bike, how to read, be another sworn enemy to Sydney. And now on top of all that painful truth, her best friend was dead and another missing.

"Sydney," he whispered in her ear. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

------------

"...And I walked into the bedroom , and there she was," Sydney was saying. Holding a hot cup of tea, barely touched, Sydney shivered. "All the training in the world, Julian, all the death and pain I have seen on this job, and I could barely hold myself together."

"She was your best friend, Sydney," Julian said. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

Sydney looked up at Julian at the mention of _'was'_ her friend. But she ignored it. "_Because_ she was my best friend, she is dead and Will is M.I.A. This is _my_ fault."

"No, it isn't," Julian said sternly.

Sydney shook her head, but said nothing. The front door opened and closed and Lauren entered Julian's house, and walked into the living room where Julian and Sydney were on the floor. Lauren dropped her purse and looked at Sydney painfully. "Sydney..."

Sydney looked at Lauren and set her cup down got up and hugged her. Lauren hugged her tightly as Sydney broke down again. "Oh, Sydney," Lauren said. "I am so sorry, sweetie."

"I'm so glad you're here." Sydney said. Julian stood up and walked over to them as Sydney began to wipe away the tears.

"You can stay here as long as you like," Julian said.

Sydney sighed. "No, I'll, uh...I'll call Sloane and tell him what happened. He'll probably have a team come in and search the house, do a report," Sydney said. "Besides, we have a mission to do tomorrow."

Lauren shook her head. "Sydney..."

"Are you sure you want to go back tomorrow?" Julian asked.

Sydney looked at both of them. "No, it's just a simple exchange...I'll be fine."

Julian nodded and glanced at Lauren. "I'm sure that once Sloane is aware of the situation, he'll send out a search party to find Will," Lauren said

Sydney nodded. "Yeah."

Julian nodded towards the bedroom. "Why don't you go on and rest?"

Sydney looked over into his room and saw the bed, then looked back at him through her puffy eyes. "I guess it won't hurt to try." Sydney said her thanks and headed into Julian's room. She looked back and saw Julian leading Lauren back to her car assuring Lauren that he would take care of her. Sydney looked back at the bed and the memories of her and Julian together came flooding back to her. She couldn't imagine herself sleeping and relaxing at a time like this, but when her head hit the pillow, she felt herself doze off. A few minutes later, maybe another hour or so, she wasn't sure, she heard someone going through something. Sydney poked her head up and saw Julian smiling guilty at her. "Sorry," he said. "I was getting some blankets for the couch to sleep."

Sydney looked at Julian and patted the mattress. "Can you lay with me?" she asked. Julian looked at her, slightly puzzled and unsure. "Just until I sleep," she confirmed. Julian nodded and shut off the closet light and slowly laid down next to her. Sydney moved herself to get more comfortable and laid her head on Julian's chest. Julian wrapped his arm around Sydney as Sydney listened to Julian's slow and mellow heartbeat, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 My December

**A/N: Three updates in one day! I am on a roll! Ok, the song lyrics are in bold and italics. The song is playing throughout the WHOLE chapter/scene. It'll be a little easier if you play the song in the backround. You get more of the emotion because the story doesn't stop when you come to the lyrics...it's all happening together. You'll get it...**

**------**

**Song: Linkin Park; My December **

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year **_

A mall. That's what they were building, so on the weekends, when the workers weren't present, it was the perfect place to make a transaction, legal or not, without being interrupted. Sydney crossed her arms and leaned up against the truck. She looked in the direction where Julian was hiding and up on the roof where Lauren was watching her. She also looked at the other places where other SD-6 agents were just in case things went wrong.

_**This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone **_

Sydney knew the CIA would show up. By now, Michael and her father were keeping tabs on her, watching her every move. It was only a matter of time before they showed up. "Phoenix...we've got company," Lauren said over the comms. Sydney straightened up and uncrossed her arms as an approaching Mercedes entered the lot. Sydney watched as the driver pulled up about ten feet away from her. The passenger door opened and a black suited man stepped out, briefcase in hand and walked up to Sydney. Sydney looked past him and saw two other men holding semi-auto handguns step out of the car. "Ok," Julian said. "We have two armed tangos. Keep your eye on them, but make no hostile moves."

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed **_

"Copy," Sydney heard Lauren say. As the black suit man walked up to Sydney, she opened the trunk of the SUV and pulled out a briefcase of her own. The black suited man walked over to the trunk of the car and put down his briefcase.

_**And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that **_

-------------------

From a distance, Michael held up the binoculars and watched the Man and Sydney. Michael held up his radio. "Okay, when the exchange is made between SD-6 and the Covenant, we move in. Make sure no harm comes to Agent Bristow."

"Copy sir," an agent said. Michael watched as his own agents began to surround the lot and get onto the roof. Michael looked over at Jack, unsettled.

"She'll be okay," Jack said.

"She can be stubborn," Michael reminded him

Jack nodded. "I know. We'll get her out."

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed **_

------------------

About fifty meters from the lot, Irina set up her sniper gun and positioned herself from a good vantage point, seeing everyone perfectly. Her gun slowly aimed where the exchange was being held, as Irina focused in closely.

_**And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you **_

-----------------

Sydney opened the briefcase and looked at the contents closely. She looked over at the suited man who smiled at her. With no emotion of glory or disappointment, Sydney closed the briefcase and handed him her briefcase. He set it down and opened it, revealing millions of dollars in cash. The man smiled again at Sydney. "I believe we've reached an agreement," he said. Sydney nodded and closed the briefcase.

-----------------

Irina placed her finger on the trigger. "I have the shot," she said through her comms. For a moment, she heard nothing. But like she expected, Sloane's voice was heard on the other end. "Take the shot," he said.

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to **_

---------------

Michael watched Sydney and the Man. "Okay," he said. "Let's move in."

"Bravo team, go," Jack said,

_**Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to **_

---------------

To Sydney, it happened so fast, it didn't even hit her. She heard shouting, then gun fire from the rooftops. Then agents, CIA agents firing at the Covenant guys, and them returning the fire. She saw her father and Michael running out, shouting orders and firing. Other Mercedes sped into the lot letting men with machine guns out and firing at the CIA agents. SD-6 agents came out of their spots and fired at the Covenant agents and the CIA agents. In front of her, the black suited man was shot several times, but she wasn't sure from which direction.

_**This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need **_

Sydney looked over towards Julian and saw him fighting a CIA agent. Then...she heard a gun shot. Louder than everything else around her. She suddenly felt weak, and cold. She dropped the briefcase that her left hand was holding and saw that she was shot just below the shoulder. She could feel her heart beat slowing and it seemed that time itself had slowed down.

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed **_

She saw in the corner of her eye Michael looking at her in horror and shouting something to her. Jack was looking in the direction the bullet must have come from. She saw Julian running up to her shouting her name, but then her vision blurred and she fell back. She heard, rather the felt, her head hit the ground, then everything was black.

_**And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that**_

----------------

Irina packed up her weapon quickly and walked down the stairs back into the building. "It's done," she said. She heard Sloane sighing over the comms and imagined him leaning over his desk, deciding whether or not this was a good decision. "Good," was he all said though.

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed **_

---------------

Julian didn't know how it happened. Just that it did. One minute everything was fine and running smoothly, the next, the woman he loved was wounded. He ignored all the danger around him, ignored the bullets whizzing past him, just nearly hitting him.

**_And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you_**

He ran straight for her screaming her name. By the time he reached Sydney, she was on the ground and severely bleeding. Julian skidded to a stop and pulled off his jacket and applied the pressure needed to her wound. He knelt his head down and heard her just barely breathing. All the agents around them were still fighting. He turned around to see if he could find an exit when he aw Lauren running to them. She took off her machine gun from her back and knelt down on the other side of Sydney.

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to **_

"How bad is it?" she asked.

Julian shook his head. "We have to get to the hospital, now."

Lauren nodded and looked around. She nodded towards the truck. "Come on. We don't have time to get an extraction team here."

_**Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**_

Julian nodded and both of them carefully lifted Sydney and placed her in the truck. Julian climbed in the back with Sydney while Lauren jumped behind the wheel and started the truck. Lauren noticed the gun firing ceasing as she sped out of the lot.

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear **_

--------------------

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to **_

Michael watched in horror as he saw Lauren and Julian place Sydney in the truck and speed away. Jack grabbed Michael. "Come on!"

Michael shook his head. "No. We have to go after them."

"No, SD-6 has Sydney now. They won't harm her. We have to get to the Covenant and find that shooter."

Michael shook his head again. "Now!" Jack demanded. Michael hesitantly followed Jack, worried for Sydney. It wasn't until then that he realized...they were in the middle of a war.

_**Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**_

end song


	12. Chapter 12 Lucky

"Irina Derevko," Kendall said as if he solved the case.

"Who is she?" Michael asked.

"Former KGB," Jack answered. "We now believe she is working closely with Arvin Sloane and the Alliance."

"The Alliance of Twelve?" Dixon asked. "How is SD-6 apart of that?"

"They're apart of it because they are it," Kendall explained. "SD-1 through 12 is what makes up the Alliance."

"Do we believe it was Irina Derevko who took the shot at Sydney Bristow?" Nadia asked.

Kendall shook his head. "That, we don't know. We don't know why Ms. Bristow was a target or why Irina Derevko shot her, or even if it was in fact Sloane who gave her the order or if she acted alone."

"Where's the Conveant's involvement with this?" Eric asked

"As far as we know...they knew nothing about this hit, or ambush," Kendall replied.

"Do we have any way to identify Irina Derevko?" Nadia asked

"No, all we know is the name," Jack said. "As recent events has inspired...look at everyone as a suspect and be careful"

"Well, with Bristow out of the picture, it should be easier for us to take down SD-6," Dixon said

"We don't know if Sydney is in fact dead or alive," Michael said.

"Why'd you call her by her first name?" Nadia asked Michael

"That is her name, isn't it?"

"What do you suggest Agent Vaughn?" Kendall asked

Michael folded his hands and sighed. "I suggest we learn the condition of Agent Bristow, and see if we can't tap her phone or get any information from her."

For a moment, Kendall said nothing. All the other agents looked up at him. "Very well," he said at last. "Dixon, you go with him. And Agent Vaughn, keep it simple. This is not personal."

--------------------------

For Julian, it was personal. He had gone over the surveillance for the lot a dozen times. So far, he'd come up with nothing. He knew it wasn't CIA. He had seen enough to know it was a freelancer. Besides that, Michael Vaughn was just as surprised as he. Julian ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock on the wall in the waiting room. It had been three hours since they rushed Sydney to surgery and he was getting overly worried now. Lauren had since gone back to SD-6 and reported what had happened. They had retrieved the Rabamldi artifact but one of their top agents was just barely holding on. Three hours...and Arvin Sloane had not called to see how Sydney was. He hadn't even stopped by. Julian remembered when he was injured in Paris on and OP with Sydney, Sloane flew all the way there to see him and called almost every hour. Sydney was by far like a daughter to him...so why hadn't he called or stopped by? Julian's thoughts disappeared as the surgical ER doctor walked up to him, taking his scrubs off. Julian stood up and walked over to him.

"How is she?"

The doctor inhaled deeply and smiled at him. "She's going to be fine." Julian let out a sigh of relief and smiled, shaking his head for ever doubting Sydney's strength. "Now, the bullet just missed her heart. I mean, she is very very lucky. Within a few weeks, she'll be herself again in no time. For now, she needs to rest and take it easy. No stress."

"Can I see her?"

For a moment the doctor considered. "Of course."

The doctor lead Julian to Sydney's room and Julian quietly walked in and walked over next to Sydney. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He held her hand and knelt down. "Hey," she said weakly.

Julian smiled at her. "Hey."

"Did you call my mother?"

Julian nodded. "Yes. Laura's on her way."

Sydney smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. Getting me out."

"Well...you're welcome."

"Did they find the shooter?"

Julian shook his head. "Lauren's working on it. She'll find the person, you know that."

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I know." Sydney inhaled and looked up at the ceiling. "What about, Francie? And..."

"Will?" Julian sighed and looked down. "They haven't find Will and uh..." Julian stopped. He didn't want to tell her the news, what it was Lauren and the other SD-6 agents found, he couldn't break Sydney's heart like that. But when he looked back up at her, her face showed that his hesitation gave it away. "It _was_ Francie. They said she had been dead for about two hours or so. I sorry Sydney."

Sydney's eyes began to well up and she turned back to the ceiling. Julian leaned over and hugged Sydney. After a moment he broke the hug and stood up. "Why don't I get you something else than ice chips?"

Sydney softly smiled. "That'll be nice."

Julian returned her smile. "Ok, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

----------------------

Michael walked through the hospital halls with Dixon in tow. Michael slowed to a stop when he saw Julian walk out of a room and head down the hall. Michael looked at Dixon and approached the room Julian walked out of. Dixon picked up the file from the door and opened it. He pointed to the patients name, 'Sydney Bristow'. Michael placed his hand on the door-nob and exhaled, deeply nervous. He took one last look over at Dixon and turned the knob...

**Well...I guess Francie is really dead since Julian and SD-6 confirmed it in this chapter...Sorry guys **


	13. Chapter 13 Anna Espionsa

**A/N: Oh my, reviewing has slowed... :( well, guess you can't win 'em all**

Michael walked into the room and saw Sydney, resting. A pang of guilt struck his heart at the sight of her laying in a hospital bed with all the IVs in her arms. I should be by her bedside, he thought angrily. Dixon closed the door and at the sound of it, Sydney looked up. Michael shoved his hands in his pocket, not sure of how he should approach her. Sydney looked at both of them through her tired eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. To Michael, there was no tone in her voice. She just sounded...tired. Defeated. Michael didn't blame her for that. She was shot, and nearly died. Her best friends were gone and she was betrayed. Michael walked over to Sydney's bed but kept his distance. Dixon inched further into the room but still remained close to the door.

"Sydney, we're only here to talk to you," Michael said.

"Well, since I don't think I have a choice," Sydney replied dryly. "Entertain me."

Michael only looked at her. His heart was breaking for her and the position she was in. "Sydney, we have the name of the shooter. Her name is Irina Derevko."

Sydney shook her head. "I don't know that name."

"Well, we were able to get some conversations and meetings between Arvin Sloane and Irina Derevko. Will pulled up her file and found out she was former KGB and has several links to the Alliance," Michael told her.

"Wait a minute. Sloane was having meetings with the woman who shot me? That doesn't make any sense."

Michael looked over at Dixon. "That's what we thought." He turned back to Sydney. " Unless he saw you as a liability and ordered a hit on your life."

Sydney softly chuckled. "This is insane."

"Sydney..."

"No!" Sydney pulled herself up and looked at Michael angrily. "You cannot just walk in here and give me all your excuses and hutches. It doesn't work that way!"

"Don't you realize what you're a part of, Sydney? You're not fighting the enemy...you're helping him! You're working for the very people that you were sworn to bring to justice! Why can't you see that?" Michael asked her.

"See what?" Sydney threw at him. "All of your lies? If this Derevko woman is such a huge threat as you have so boldly pointed out, then how come I've never heard of her?"

"Because she is the enemy," Dixon said. "Just as you are." Sydney raised her eyebrows at him. "And if you don't cooperate and tell us what we want to know about SD-6, then you will be treated as an enemy."

Michael rubbed his face and started getting nervous when Sydney didn't say anything. She regarded Dixon and looked at Michael. "Who is this?"

Michael shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Sydney..."

Sydney ignored Michael and looked back at Dixon. "I swear, if I wasn't in the condition I was in, I would kill you right now."

"You could try..."

"Enough!" Michael shouted. "Sydney, we're not trying to force you into this. You just need to look at the bigger picture..."

"I have, and you want to hear what I have come up with?" she asked. "You are the enemy. The CIA. Sloane will never do anything to harm the people he cared about, whether he is an ass or not. That's not how SD-6 operates. You were the ones who killed my best friends."

Michael looked at Dixon surprised. "What? Francie and Will are dead?"

Sydney ignored him. "I suggest, Mr. Vaughn, that you either kill me right here, right now, because I swear to you when I get better, I will be coming after you and all of your friends, whether I have to go through the whole fucking CIA to do so, I promise you, I will."

Just as Michael was going to reply, the door opened. Laura stood there looking from Sydney to Michael then at Dixon. "Um...I'm I interrupting something?"

Sydney run her hand through her hair and saw it shaking. She put both her hands under the blanket. "No Mom. They were just leaving."

Michael looked at Sydney painfully. "Sydney..."

"Go," Sydney said sternly.

Michael nodded and turned to leave. Just as they were leaving, Julian walked in, carrying sodas in his hand and a bag of chips. He looked at Michael then at Sydney. "What the hell are you doing here?" Julian asked Michael

"We were just leaving." Dixon said

"Yes, I suggest you do so." Julian handed Laura the soda and chips and followed Michael and Dixon out. "You've got a lot of nerve to show up here. If it wasn't a public place, I'd kill you myself."

Michael kept his eyes on Julian. "Dixon, can you get the car?"

Dixon nodded. "Sure," and walked away.

"Listen," Michael started. "You have to trust me."

"Really?" Julian crossed his arms.

"Just listen to me, then act on it." Michael pulled out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Julian who took it and looked at it suspiciously. "Irina Derevko. That was the shooter. She had several meetings with Arvin Sloane for the past few days. She also has a strong connection with the Alliance and we believe she was the reason that Sloane became part of the Alliance."

Julian looked up at Michael. "What exactly is this suppose to prove?"

"That Sloane ordered Sydney killed. We believe you were next. Look into it, Mr. Sark. SD-6 and Arvin Sloane are not who he says they are." Michael nodded towards Sydney's door. "Take care of her."

Julian watched as Michael walked away. He looked at the envelope again and put it into his pocket and walked back into room. When he walked back in, he closed the door and smiled at Sydney who was laying back down. "Are you okay?"

Sydney nodded. "Yeah."

Laura brushed back a strand of Sydney's hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

Sydney shrugged. "I guess, it's just what they were saying."

"What was that?" Laura asked.

"Just work stuff..."

Julian cleared his throat and pulled a chair next to Sydney. "Let's just forget about it for now." A lazy grin appeared on his face as he handed Sydney the bag of chips. "You know what they say. Junk food is a way to recover faster."

"Really?" Sydney smiled. "I've never heard that."

"Well," Julian said. "It's still a theory..."

-----------------------------

Sloane was sweating. From the moment he sat down in front of the other Alliance members on the subject of SD-6 possible being breached, he was nervous. The head of SD-1 leaned forward. "Sydney Bristow is still alive, Arvin. Why is that?"

"A mistake. She is only alive by inches. Nothing more," Sloane said

"Do we think it is wise to kill Agent Bristow?" SD-4 leader said

Sloane raised his eyebrows at him as the others looked at him, curious. "I only say because if Sydney Bristow is indeed the chosen one in Rabamdli's prophecy and she serves to bring about his endgame, then why kill her? Mr. Sloane has deceived her once, and convinced her she works for the government. Why not hold onto that?"

"Because," the SD-1 leader said. "Ms. Bristow is also the only one who can stop it. In regards to that, Rabamdli is not our main concern."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sloane asked

"What you were ordered to do. Take care of Bristow, Sark and Vaughn...or we will take care of you and your wife, Mr. Sloane."

--------------------------

Sloane walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone. After a moment he said, "Get me Irina Derevko."

------------------------

Just as Sydney was finally dozing back off, Laura left the room giving her and Julian some peace. As she was walking back to her car, her cell phone rang. "Yes?"

"Irina," Sloane said.

Irina froze. She knew this was coming. "Arvin, the CIA was there..."

Sloane cut her off. "I don't care about that, Irina. They're threatening my wife now."

"So what do you want done?"

"I will get Sark to take care of Michael Vaughn. I want you to reach out to your contacts. You find someone that will take care of Julian and Sydney permanently."

"I'll take care of it."

Irina closed her phone and leaned against her car and sighed. She pulled out her phone again and dialed. When she heard the voice on the other end, she cleared her throat. "Get me Anna Espinosa."

**A/N: Didn't see that comin', did ya? ... well, from the title, you probably did...**

**If my Friday plans go very very well, then I will give you the finishing chapters to rap up the story and begin the sequel! Does that sound like a nice present? So, keep your fingers crossed and give me good luck for Friday! ;) (it's a test I have to past)**


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontation

Julian entered his house and flicked on the light. Sighing, he shut the door. After Sydney had insisted he get some rest, he agreed to do so. But all Julian was going to do was shower and change. He wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing that Sydney was safe. Safe from the CIA, from Michael, her father...even Sloane. He didn't know who to trust, so at the moment, he trusted no one. As he walked into the living room to go into the shower, he noticed a shadow in the living room. Julian flipped on a light switch, and the lights in the room lit up to reveal Michael sitting on the couch. Julian looked at Michael. "How did you get in here?"

"The back door was open," Michael answered. "Very sloppy for such a well known agent, Sark."

Julian rubbed his eyes. "Look, Mr. Vaughn, I am too tired to argue or fight you. So if you don't mind, the door is right there. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

"I'm here to talk."

"About what?"

"Did you read the file?" Michael asked

"No, I didn't."

"Sark, Sydney's life depends on that..."

"I don't think I can trust you. Neither does Sydney."

"Look," Michael said, standing up. "I care about Sydney, very much."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

"Understand something, just like you, I can't go around and tell people what I do for a living, okay?"

"I don't care about that..."

"Well you should. If you love Sydney so much, you would listen to us."

"And why would I ever do that?"

Michael sighed. "Because...have you ever seen what Sloane and SD-6 has done with the weapons and Intel you get from your missions? How many people have you killed? People who were caught in the middle of this, this war? Exactly what does Sloane tell you and Sydney about the missions you go on? How many people does he have you blackmail?" Julian studied Michael and clenched his jaw, but said nothing. "How come Sloane hasn't come to see Sydney? And why haven't you got a call from him regarding who the shooter was? Because he doesn't give a damn! To him, you two are easily replaceable. Think about it, Sark. The SD branches include twelve of them. SD-1 to 12. The Alliance of Twelve?"

Julian thought about it for a moment and it occurred to him, he had never actually thought about the Alliance. 

"Sydney needs to know that SD-6 is a lie," Michael continued.

"I'll tell you what," Julian said. "You prove to me that it wasn't you or the CIA who killed Sydney's best friends, and I'll look into it."

Michael shook his head. "I knew nothing about Will and Francie..."

"Really?" Julian questioned. "Because, to me, it seems you do."

"And how'd you come to that conclusion?"

"I came to that conclusion because you were seen entering and leaving Sydney's house around the time that Francie was killed." Julian smirked at Michael's shocked expression. "How's that for research?" Julian stepped closer to Michael. "If you go within a hundred feet of Sydney, I will kill you myself, I promise you that. I cause you more pain than you ever imagined."

Michael stood his ground, not imitated by Sydney's ex-boyfriend. "I think you're misunderstanding me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I love Sydney too."

Julian chuckled and stepped away from Michael. "You know nothing about Sydney."

"And how is that?"

"Tell me, Mr. Vaughn...do you know what her favorite ice cream is? What her favorite movie is? Where she is the most ticklish? ... "

"I don't think..."

"_You_ don't," Julian interrupted. "_I_ do. I was there when Danny was killed, I was there with her on her missions. I was there when she got her first car, when she cried at the movies, when she was shot last year. I was there! Not you, not Jack, _me_! When it comes to Sydney, just because you two were holding hands and you shared coffee together, it doesn't prove a god damn thing when it comes right down to it. You don't know the first thing about her!"

"And what? Is that all you're concerned about? How you look to her?" Michael shot back. "We are talking about her life here!"

Julian pulled out his gun and pointed it at Michael's head. "I am getting overly tired of your accusations in trying to win Sydney over."

"My accusations? Is that why you think I came here? To score with Sydney?"

"I don't care..."

Michael knocked the gun out of Julian's hand and punched him in the face. Julian lost his balance and fell to the floor, holding his jaw. "You hit me!"

Michael picked up Julian's gun and aimed it at him. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Julian swept his leg under Michael causing Michael to fall and drop the gun. Julian then grabbed Michael, and slammed him into the wall. He pulled back his fist and went to his Michael in the face, but Michael moved at the last moment and his fist hit the wall. Michael then grabbed Julian's shirt and swung him around and threw Julian into the bookcase. When Michael went to hit him again, Julian pushed him off and punched him in the gut, then swung him around into the wall. Julian bent down and picked up his gun and raised it at Michael. Michael slowly stood up and looked down at the barrel. He sighed and wiped his nose of the blood. Julian spit out the blood and touched his head where a large wound was slightly bleeding. Just as Julian was about to pull the trigger, bullets started to blaze, hitting everything in Julian's house. Both he and Michael took cover, as the bullets destroyed everything in the room. Julian crept behind the wall where Michael was.

"Is this your doing?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like my own team would fire in with me in here."

As Michael took out his gun Julian poked his head up then ducked back down. "Five shooters. Three on the right, two on the left."

"Are they you're team?"

Julian shook his head. "No, their uniforms are different." Michael looked at Julian who raised his eyebrows, both men thinking the same thing...Covenant.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

"We're not finished," Julian clarified.

"Not by a long shot," Michael agreed.

Julian nodded. "Then yes, I'm ready."

As the firing ceased, the Covenant members reloading and approaching at a closer distance, both Michael and Julian sprang up from their positions and fired their weapons. After several shots, both men stopped and took a deep breath. Michael glanced at Julian, both relieved, and all five men dead. Then, both raised their guns at each other...


	15. Chapter 15 AntiLock

**A/N: Don't get confused. There is a part in the beginning of this chapter that is missing. It is explained later in a flashback, so don't go yelling at me that I confused you. You'll read what happened later... I meant to do this**

Julian walked quickly through the hallways. Disheveled, dirty and bloody, he ignored all the stares and whispers and went straight into Sydney's room. Once instead, he closed the door, then quickly walked over and pulled down the blinds. In the middle of eating her jello, Sydney stared at Julian. "My god, what the hell happened to you?"

Julian shook his head, and quickly threw all of Sydney's belongings in a bag. "No time to explain, we have to get you out of here."

"What? Why?" Julian ignored her, and she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Julian...what the hell is going on?"

"I will explain on the way...let's go." Julian grabbed Sydney's hand, helping her out of the bed.

"Wait, wait. Julian, they won't let me just leave," Sydney pointed out. Julian nodded his head, agreeing with her. Then his eye caught something...a mop. Julian grinned and Sydney followed his gaze.

-----------

Julian wheeled out Sydney, dressed and looking like an old lady in a wheelchair. The mop head was used as the hair, and Sydney's bed was stuffed with pillows to fool the nurses for the time being. Julian quickly opened the passenger side door and helped Sydney in, then threw her bag in the back seat. He jumped in the driver side, turned over the engine, and sped out of the lot.

--------

From a distance away, a black Chevy pulled out of the lot as well and followed Julian's car.

------------

Once they were on the road and miles from the hospital. Julian relaxed a bit and turned to Sydney.

"You know, I should probably confess something to you," Julian told Sydney

Sydney looked over at Julian. "Okay...what is it?"

Julian looked at Sydney sadly, then focused on the road. "Michael Vaughn was at my house last night. We ended up...in..." Julian stopped trying to search for the right words. "We ended up...fighting. And I-I think I killed him."

"You what?" Sydney nearly screamed. "Julian!"

"I know. I know!"

"You...you killed the man I love? How could you do this to me?"

"Well, no, I didn't do it to you, I did it for you." Julian gazed at Sydney. "Did-did you just say the man you love?"

Sydney put her hand over her heart and sighed. "Oh, no, you know, the drugs. God, maybe we should turn around."

"No, look, I don't know if I actually killed him."

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked cautiously

"We were attacked, at my house. We fought, then we were ambushed. But it wasn't SD-6 or the CIA." Julian explained.

"So, who was it?"

Julian sighed. "That's the thing. Both of us fought back and it appeared to be Covenant...but their methods and the way, it seemed, they were trained, were SD-6."

"Ok, I don't understand..."

"I think Vaughn was telling us the truth and that Sloane has put a hit out on our lives. I'm having Marshall run surveillance and pull up Irina Derevko's file to see if we can get a face to the name."

"You didn't tell him everything, did you?"

"No. If anything happens, the CIA will extract him."

"How do you know Michael was telling the truth?"

"Because," Julian explained, "We were both attacked. They must have followed me, or him, but both of us were nearly killed. It's the only explanation. That Sloane is hiding something."

Sydney nodded. And looked out the window. She got a glimpse of the black SUV about three cars behind them. She turned and looked behind the car.

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"Black SUV three cars behind." Julian looked in the rear view mirror. "It's been following us for the past two miles."

"SD-6?"

"Not their model. Must be a freelancer."

"Or someone else they hired," Julian said dryly.

"Why does he want us dead?" Sydney asked. Julian looked at her, unsure of how to answer

"Well, first we have to determine that he really does what us dead" Julian offered.

Just as the reached a red light, bullets started flying and shattered the back window. Both Sydney and Julian ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"Ok," Julian breathed. "I think he does in fact want us dead."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Really? You reached that conclusion all by yourself?" Julian gave Sydney a look as she reached in the glove-box and pulled out a hand gun. "You have to lose them," Sydney said.

"It's rush hour, Sydney," Julian reminded her. "Exactly how do expect me to do that?"

"Just go!" Sydney shout. Julian obeyed. Slamming on the gas the car launched forward into on-coming traffic. Julian sat back up and jerked the car to the left, just missing other cars. The Chevy pulled out and followed Julian close behind. "Where are the bigger weapons?" Sydney asked.

"In the trunk."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Julian questioned. "You did just get out the hospital, you know."

"Okay, so how do you propose we do this? Kindly tell them to leave us alone?"

Julian looked in the rear view mirror. "If the shooter is a female, then she's yours. Male, he's mine. Deal?"

Sydney nodded. "Deal." Sydney hit a button the door and as the window rolled down, she unstrapped her seat belt and leaned out of the window and started firing at the Chevy. Sydney came back into the car and reloaded the gun.

"I thought we made a deal?" Julian replied.

"We did. The shooter is female. I saw her when I noticed she was following us."

Julian shook his head and steered the car to the right. "The best chance we have is to get on the freeway."

"We won't lose her that way," Sydney pointed out. "Head towards the beach."

Julian nodded and made a left, the Chevy chasing it closely. As Sydney looked back, two other cars, BMW's starting giving chase. "Oh, great..."

Just as Julian was about to look back, he caught a glimpse up ahead of several other cars blocking their way. He slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened. "Oh shit..."

"Julian..."

He looked at Sydney, then saw armed men coming from the side of them. Both he and Sydney unbuckled their seat belts as the men started firing their guns. Pieces of the glass in Julian's car shattered as the car hit the parked BMW's to block them in, smashing in Julian's car. He quickly sat up and took control of the car again. "Son of a bitch!" He looked over at Sydney, who looked paled and pissed. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill, Sloane. This is a new fucking car!"

As Sydney was going to reply, the Chevy rammed into them, now smashing up the back end of the car. Julian tried to maintain control as the car started to swerve. The Chevy hit them again and Sydney's eyes widened. "Julian!" He grabbed Sydney and pulled her down, and used his body to shield her as their car smashed into the entrance of a mall. Several shoppers screamed and ran for their lives, while others looked on in awe. Julian's car burned rubber as it skidded to a stop, smashing into a clothing store. The driver of the Chevy cut the wheel too much and the truck lost control and smashed into the wall.

Julian and Sydney slowly got up and looked around. Julian tried opening the door, and when it wouldn't budge, he used his body weight to force it open. Helping Sydney out, he looked around at the damage they had created. Shoppers were poking their head out of stores and hiding places when they first crashed into the mall. Sydney looked around as well. "Hey," she said to Julian. She pointed in the store where their car crashed into. "That's the top I like."

Julian ignored her and looked in the direction of the Chevy. "Sydney," he called out to her, seeing the driver climb out of the broken windshield. Sydney quickly ran up to her and pulled her out. Julian ran over to Sydney as the driver stood up, facing Sydney's gun.

"Who hired you?" Sydney asked

Anna smiled at her, but said nothing.

"I believe, she asked you a question," Julian told her.

Anna shrugged. "I can't answer that."

"I don't think you're in a position not to," Sydney pointed out.

"Neither are you," Anna shot back. She looked past Sydney and Julian as new voices called out. "Hey!"

Sydney and Julian turned to see two cops running up to him. Then they heard engines outside as a few BMW's pulled up. They turned back to Anna, to discover that she was gone. Julian and Sydney exchanged glances and looked back at the BMW's and saw men getting out and running up to the mall.

"We need to go," Julian said. Sydney nodded, and they both took off, leaving the mall.


	16. Chapter 16 Confession

**This chapter only got made because of two people: **_Shniblet47_, **and** _Carmel March_; **who both helped me to writing this. How? They might ask**. _Carmel March_ **for the PM** **you sent me. You didn't have to, but because you went that far to point, click and type, it meant a lot, and reminded me I needed to update! So, thank you**. _Shniblet47_, **for giving me some the ideas. From our convo's, I got these ideas for this chapter and the next, so thank you for that.**

**Therefore, these chapters are dedicated to you (hopefully you'll like them...)**

**And to all others for reviewing and sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. If I can get 80 reviews by the end of this story, that'll be awesome. I'm glad you are all enjoying this. All I gotta say, if you like this one, you're gonna be even more shocked on the sequel to it. So enjoy, and keep reviewing y'all. Get others into it as well! ;)**

**Descena**

There he was. Michael was staring at the very man who threatened to take Sydney away from him, and he wouldn't have it. He had his gun aimed at Julian and Julian at him. Before either one of them made a move, Michael heard a rustling noise outside. He raised his eyebrow at Julian, who looked out of the broken window as lights appeared. Julian slowly lowered his gun and walked over to the window. Michael followed Julian doing the same. Julian stepped out of what was left of his house and looked upward as a chopper was hovering several feet above them.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, rolling his eyes and sighing in disbelief.

"I guess they know," Michael said

"Yep…"

"Is there another exit?" Michael asked.

Julian glanced at him. "Like underground?" Michael nodded. "No."

Michael shook his head and turned around as he heard a soft explosion from behind them. Diving in opposite directions, Michael and Julian took cover.

"This is getting ridiculous," Julian muttered while reloading his gun.

"Do you believe me now?" Michael shouted over the choppers blades.

Julian shook his head and fired at the men in the back of the house. Michael aimed at some of the men coming down from the chopper. Without a word, the two men moved at the same time, while still taking cover, to the back of the house. Michael shot two approaching men, while Julian killed three other hostiles. Both finally reach the backyard when Julian heard a clicking sound. He turned around to see the chopper a littletoo close, nearly touchingthe ground. He made eye contact with the pilot who smirked, and pulled the trigger, sending rockets outof thechopper."Oh shit…" Julian grabbed Michael by his shirt and threw him to the ground, and landed beside him, grunting. The rocket soared past them and into the wall of the closed patio. Julian and Michael covered their heads from the debris, their hands bleeding from the wall chips. Julian quickly got up and pulled Michael to his feet and both ran off, avoiding being hit by all the bullets spraying from the choppers machine gun.

Michael's feet hit the pavement as if it were nothing. Even though his lung's stung, his heart was racing, and he was bleeding from several different parts on his body, he kept going, Julian matching his steps every second of the way. Both men leapt over the fence quickly and started to run down the street. Michael jumped another fence into a backyard, Julian following. Julian ran directly behind Michael, until his foot caught something. "Ow!" He skidded to a stop and balanced on one foot, hopping around. His foot was stuck in a dump truck toy left out. Julian swore again and pulled it out then threw it to the ground hard, and ran to catch up with Michael. When he reached the end of the house though, he saw Michael out in the road, with his hands up. A small group of agents had caught him. _Shit_, Julian thought. The first idea that popped into his mind was to leave Michael and high-tail it outta there. But Julian knew better. Somehow, he thought Michael was planning this…that he knew he was behind him. So he silently waited until…yes…Michael attacked the first agent closest to him. Julian leapt over the fence and took down agent number two. Knocking them both out, they then took off running again. In the distance though, came a HMV. Michael ran faster than he ever had. He ran back into the street and fell up against a car, slightly out of breath. Michael glanced at where he come from and saw no sign of Julian, but the approaching HMV gaining on him. Michael took a chance and hoped the door to the car was open. Sure enough, it was. Michael bent down and took off the paneling under the wheel and hotwired the car. Within seconds, the engine came to life. Just as the HMV's lights shined on Michael and the car, Michael shifted the car into drive and sped off into the night.

"Okay…" Eric said. "So how'd you get shot then?"

Michael rolled his eyes. Sitting in the medical ward in the CIA, he winced in pain as the doctor was cleaning his wound on his shoulder. "I told you, during the fight; Julian shot me…before the reinforcements came."

Eric raised his eyebrow at his best friend. "Uh-huh," then shook his head, "No ya didn't."

"Yes I did." Michael paused and looked at Eric. "I did, didn't I?"

"I think you hit your head, is what I think," he muttered. At Michael's stern and disppointing look, Eric shook his head. "Whatever, look man, we need to know where Sark went and where Sloane is."

Michael slipped on his shirt when the doctor finished. "No, we need to find Sydney."

Eric sighed. "Man, will you stop worrying about her? I thought you said she made it clear in the hospital that she doesn't like you."

"I never said that."

"Well, something like that," Eric cleared up. "Point is…"

Michael stood up and headed outside the med lab into the office of the CIA. "The point is that now Julian knows he and Sydney are being targeted. They weren't just after me, but him as well. I think now he realizes that."

"Really?" Eric questioned. "You honestly think that?"

Michael nodded, and then frowned. "I hope so."

As they were coming around the corner, Kendall approached them. "We've got something."

"What?" Michael asked.

"The face of one Irina Derevko."

-----------

Jack was tired. He entered his house and looked around. He figured Laura was home since some candles were lit and the house smelled and looked nice. After all the new information he had gathered in the past few days, between Sloane, SD-6, the Covenant, and his daughter working for Sloane, he needed a good rest. A vacation really, but…who had time for that? Jack sighed at these thoughts and walked into the bedroom where he saw Laura finishing getting dressed. He stood there a minute, taking in her beauty. When she turned around, she let out a little sigh.

"God, Jack. You scared me."

Jack smiled at her. "I was only watching you."

Laura smiled playfully back at him. "I noticed." Laura walked into the bathroom, and then walked back out. "You didn't come to the hospital to see your daughter," she pointed out.

Jack sighed. He knew she'd say something about this. After all, she didn't know that Sydney and he worked against each other. Jack was loyal to his job, but he was a father first and foremost. They were his divided loyalties that were killing him. "Laura…I have to tell you something."

Laura stopped what she was doing and turned to her husband. "Okay…"

Jack walked over to her and took her by her hand and sat down on the bed. She did the same. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"You need to know something," he said simply. "About me." Laura nodded, listening carefully. "I don't sell airplane parts. I never did." Laura nodded. "I don't even think there is such a job," Jack pointed out. "But…you need to know, all those business trips, all those late nights at the 'office'…I work for the CIA. I am a senior agent there."

For a moment, she didn't speak. Then a small appeared on her face and she started laughing. "Yeah right."

Jack frowned and looked at his wife coldly. "I'm serious."

Laura continued to smile, then froze when she saw Jack's stern expression. "Tell me you are joking." Jack shook his head. Laura let go of Jack's hand and stood up, and began pacing around the room. "Well," she finally said. "I guess this explains a lot…"

"Laura…"

Laura raised her hand, silencing him. "Since we're having this conversation, Jack. There is something you need to know about me first...in relation to the CIA…"


	17. Chapter 17 Francie Calfo

_One step forward, two steps back_…Marshall focused his attention on the road. Following Julian's instructions, he had the files and data that he wanted. Now it was just a matter of delivering them to him. Marshall finally found the address he had written on his hand when Julian called him and pulled up in front of the door. Marshall stepped out of his Mini-Cooper with his computer in hand, and walked up to the hotel door at the typical, Days Inn. Marshall waited a few moments, and then the door opened. Julian looked at Marshall then poked his head outside and looked around.

"Were you followed?" he asked him.

Marshall raised his eyebrows. "Uh…no?"

"Are you sure?"

"Kinda…"

Julian nodded and grabbed Marshall and led him in the hotel room and quickly shut the door, and locked it. Julian took the computer from Marshall. "You got everything I asked for?"

"Yeah."

"And no one suspected anything?"

Marshall shrugged and grinned. "I don't think anyone noticed what I was doing. It's not like they pay attention to me or anything…"

"Uh-huh," Julian said opening the laptop. Marshall shrugged as Sydney walked into the room, coming from the bathroom. Wearing a tank top and jeans, she was drying her wet hair. Marshall thought she looked more radiant than ever at that moment.

"Hiya Syd."

Sydney smiled at Marshall. "Hey Marshall."

Julian looked up at Sydney and made eye contact with her, admiring her at that second in time. Don't go there, he thought. He looked back at the computer and started typing.

"Did you find anything out?" Sydney asked Marshall

Marshall nodded at once, excited. "Yes…though I didn't read it all. I didn't have much time, but the Irina Derevko file is impressive."

Sydney nodded at him and sat down next to Julian, looking on the screen. With a few points and clicks, a file popped up with Irina Derevko's name on it. Julian blinked in surprise.

"Marshall's right…look at this." Sydney followed Julian's finger on the screen. "Member of the KGB for over thirteen years, thirty CIA agents killed within a five year range."

"Ok…so this Irina is a badass," Sydney mocked. "Do we have a picture?"

"Hold on." Julian typed again and within moments a picture flashed across the screen. Both Julian and Sydney gasped, and sat in shock.

"What?" Marshall pressed, eager. "Who is it?" Marshall walked over to them and stood beside Julian and looked at the screen in confusion. "Ok, what? Is she like, the wicked witch of the west, or a huge movie star?"

Sydney shook her head. "No," she whispered. "She's my mother."

-----------------

"You were supposed to kill her, remember that conversation we had? About you killing her?"

Anna sighed in annoyance at Sloane. "There were complications."

Sloane shook his head as his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Yes?"

On the other line, a man sighed. "Sir…Irina Derevko may have been compromised."

Sloane stared straight ahead. "Take care of it." He hung up and looked at Anna, who slightly flinched.

"It won't happen again," Anna assured him. But Sloane shook his head.

"It better not," he warned

---------------

Michael walked quickly towards the briefing room as Dixon came up from behind him.

"Hey," Dixon handed him some papers.

"What are these?" Michael asked.

"Irina Derevko's file."

"Okay."

"Also," Dixon added. "We just got a call, from Julian Sark, requesting to meet with you."

Michael nodded. "He must've looked into it."

Dixon nodded. "Perhaps. But I'll be careful if were you. They're still SD-6 as far as I'm concerned."

Michael nodded as Dixon walked into the briefing room.

"Yo!"

Michael turned around as Eric was running up to him.

"What is it?"

Eric stopped and breathed in heavily. "Damn…I just lost ten pounds…"

"Eric…" Michael pressed.

"Here." Eric handed him some papers. Michael started to leaf through it.

"What am I looking at?"

"DNA tests…on Sydney's friend…Francie Calfo."

"The one who was killed?"

Eric nodded. "Yep. They did a DNA test for like the seventh time, and found something…"

"What?"

Eric turned the page and pointed to the photo on that page. "The woman in Sydney's house who was killed….was not Francie Calfo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, so yes I know, this is short, but my brain hurts. I am currently planning on writing an X-Men fan fic, either post X2 or X3, but I am finding it heard to fill in some blanks. So, if anyone wants to help me, co-write this or something, I'dappreciate it. (just thought I'd throw up there)**


	18. Chapter 18 Welcome to the CIA

Kendall stood up straight, as Jack sighed and looked at him saying, 'Is this the right thing to do?' Kendall didn't respone. He hoped to god it was the right thing to do. By his side were Dixon and Michael, prepared for anything at that moment. The doors opened and in walked about five armed Marshals. They stood in front while other armed Marshals had their guns trained on two people whose heads were covered. leading them into the breifing room, Kendall, Jack, Dixon, Eric, Nadia and Michael all filed in after them and took a seat. one of the Marshals took off the masks on the two people to reveal Sydney Bristow and Julian Sark.

"Welcome," Kendall greeted, "To the CIA."

Julian looked around and nodded his head. "Very nice."

Sydney looked at her father and Michael. "I suppose we'll be working together?"

Kendall nodded. "yes."

"Good." sydney pulled out her files and threw them across the desk. "The person who shot me, is Irina Derevko."

"We know that already," Nadia said.

"Yes…but what you don't know is that she is my mother."

Nadia's face paled a little, and she looked at Jack. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Through photos," Julian said. "You know…edivence."

Everyone exchanged looks. "Well," Michael finally said. "We have news for you."

He skid the files across the table towards Sydney, who grabbed them and looked through it. "What am I looking at?"

"DNA," Michael said. "We did a DNA scan on the woman found dead in your house." Michael stopped to make sure Sydney was looking at him and paying attention. "The woman in your house was not Franice Calfo."

"Really?" Julian said. "Then who exacly was she?"

"Alison Doran," Jack answered. "We looked futher into it and saw that she volunteered for an exiperment called Project Helix. It's where they take someones DNA and basically double the person."

"So, if that wasn't Franice…not really," Sydney said, "Then where is she? And where is Will?"

"We have them in protective custody," Michael answered. "That's why I was so shocked when you said they were dead, because it didn't make sense. I went to see them convinced them to go into P.C."

"SD-6 must've sent someone there to kill your friends, and frame Vaughn and the CIA for it," Dixon added.

Sydney nodded, taking in the information. She reached into her file again and pulled out a picture and put it in the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Kendall asked

"The woman who attacked us," Sydney answered. "Who Sloane and my mother hired to kill Julian and I. Anne Espinosa."

"Former KGB?" Eric asked

Julian nodded. "Yes. She and Irina know each other…well."

Eric looked around the room at everyone. "Ok…so what's the plan?"

Kendall stood up and paced the room. "So, we know that Sloane, Anna and Irina are working together. But to do what?"

"Bring Rabamldi's endgame to…an end. To find out what it is," Sydney answered.

"But, do they have all the artifacts?" Dixon asked.

"Of course they do," Nadia said. Then she looked over at Julian and Sydney. "Thanks to those two."

"Okay," Kendall finally said. "Agent Bristow and Sark, we need you to go to our med lab to get your DNA and blood work done, make sure you are you are. I can't afford any of this to be blow outta the water now. While doing that, Agent Weiss will brief you. You will report to our tech op and get the low down, then meet with Agent Vaughn and I to getthe mission. Once we know the location of Sloane and Irina, we will be moving in."

----------------------

Michael walked up to Sydney. "Hey, Sydney." He grabbed her arm and took her aside.

"What is it?" she asked.

Michael swallowed. "Listen, about your mother…"

Sydney waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. She's not the only person I discovered the truth about."

Michael sighed and looked down. "Look, Syd, I wanted to tell you. So badly. It was killing me having to lie to you like that." He looked back up at her. "And when I discovered that you worked for Sloane, my heart broke even more because I knew that you were a part of something that you had no idea you were a part of." Michael sighed again. "Look, I don't know what you and Julian had, or have, butI don't want us not to be together because of this.I don't think…"

Sydney grabbed Michael and kissed him, craving his love and lust all at once. When the kiss ended, Michael blinked and looked at Sydney. "Ok, well…uh…I wasn't expecting that."

Sydney smiled at him. "I know you mean well. When Marshall brought us Irina Derevko's file, he also brought Alison Doran's."

Michael blinked again. "So…you knew?" Sydney nodded, and Michael smiled. "Good….who's Marshall?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Long story…"

"He's your tech op guy?"

Sydney blinked. "Well…maybe notthat long…"

Michael kissed her softly. "I'll see you when you're done."

Sydney smiled at him. "Okay."

As Sydney began walking away, Michael called out, "So does this mean we're back together?"

Sydney didn't answer though, only smiled as she went through the med lab doors. Michael smiled to himself. _Yep, I guess it does._


	19. Chapter 19 Taken

Marshall kept his head down as he stepped back into SD-6, making sure no one saw him. _Not like anyone would_, he thought. He walked into his little office and sat down. For some reason, both Julian and Sydney were acting really weird. He wasn't sure why because they never told him, but Marshall was starting to have his doubts the more he thought about it. It had something to do with Irina Derevko. On top of all of that, both Julian and Sydney hadn't returned to SD-6. If Sydney was in fact healed, surely she'd be back, at least pushing papers.

"Marshall."

Marshall quickly looked up at his boss, Sloane.

"Oh, Mr. Sloane…didn't see you there."

He didn't smile. He never did, and that in and of itself scared Marshall.

"Marshall…you mind telling me why you pulled Irina Derevko's files without authorization?"

Marshall's mouth opened, but no words came out. He quickly shut it and remembered what Julian had told him:

_"No one can know that you pulled these files and you gave them to us," Julian said._

_Marshall smiled slightly and looked from Julian to Sydney, and back. "Why?"_

_Julian looked up at Sydney. "Because," Sydney said, "He just can't. It's…complicated."_

_"Well, yeah, but…"_

_"Marshall, I promise you, when this is all over, you will know," Sydney assured him. "But for now, you have to keep quiet about it. Can you do that?"_

_Marshall swallowed hard and nodded. Yeah. Sure Syd."_

"Marshall," Sloane said.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

Marshall bit his lip and looked down. He thought for a moment, and then looked up at Sloane, with determination and a new fear that reflected in his eyes. "No sir."

Sloane clenched his jaw and nodded. "Very well."

Sloane turned and walked out of Marshall's office. As he opened the door he looked back at Marshall. "Take care of yourself Marshall."

Marshall gave a pained smile and nodded. "Thank you."

------------

Michael stood over his desk, organizing the files and papers on his desk. While Sydney and Julian were undergoing evaluation, he decided to look into Irina Derevko so more. The fact that she was Sydney's mother was giving him a headache. Michael had gone to see Jack and question him on his wife but Jack was nowhere to be found. Michael thought the news was new to him and he went to go and get some air. Michael walked over to the fax machine, and just as he walked over to it, a fax was coming out. Michael grabbed it and read it. His eyes widened as he looked at the paper.

"Oh shit."

Michael ran down the corridor as Eric was coming around.

"Hey man… whoa."

Michael didn't stop to explain. He needed to find Sydney.

------------

Sydney stared at the needle as the doctor was drawing her blood. Sydney looked at it in disgust, and then turned away. Across the room, Julian smiled at her, putting his shirt back on.

"What's a matter?" Sydney looked over at Julian as he continued. "You can see a man shot and soaking the floor with his blood, but you can't watch them take your blood?"

Sydney shot Julian a look to shut him up, but he only threw her a charming smile. Sydney looked back at the doctor as she was taking out the needle. "What exactly is this for?"

The doctor placed a bandage on Sydney's arm. "To make sure your blood is carrying no tracers where SD-6 can track you, and to make sure you are you."

"If Alison Doran was cloned, wouldn't her DNA have matched Franice Calfo's?" Julian asked, buttoning up his shirt.

The doctor didn't even blink as she handed Sydney her shirt to put on, as Sydney pulled off the wires that were over her heart, monitoring it. "No," the doctor answered. "First because Ms. Calfo wasn't cloned, she was doubled. And the process wasn't complete."

Julian looked up at Sydney and Sydney smiled slightly. "Rabamldi."

Julian nodded. "They missed something."

As Sydney was finishing putting her shirt on, Michael ran into the room, out of breath.

"Michael," Sydney said, "What is it?"

Michael handed Sydney the fax. "We've got bad news."

Sydney took the fax and read it. "What happened?" Julian asked.

Michael looked over at Julian. "SD-6 found Francie and Will and kidnapped them." He looked over at Sydney. "Probably to offer a trade. Something that the CIA has, that they don't."

"Oh god," Sydney breathed.

"It gets worse," Michael stated. When Sydney and Julian looked at him, he continued. "Marshall is missing as well."

----------------

**Well, guess what, I had this whole scene with Irina and Jack after he found out about her, and the stupid site kicked me off and forced me to log in again, so the work was gone. I am not going to retype it in this chapter because now I feel that it is a waste of time. Sorry guys, maybe next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20 Irina Derevko

**Wow! The 20th chapter! This is a lot longer than I ever thought it'll be:)**

Will blinked his eyes, and tried focusing to clear his vision. He shook his head and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_ Will tried to move, but he found his hands tied tightly behind his back. He glanced to the side of him and found Francie just coming to as well. "Francie," he whispered. When he got no response, he tried again. "Francie!"

"Hunh" Francie turned her head slowly towards Will, and then looked around the room as well. It looked more like an abandoned warehouse than anything else, but these were the kind of areas that you saw in the movies and TV shows. Francie looked down at her feet and saw them tied to the chair, then looked over at Will once more.

"Will, what the hell is going on?"

Will shook his head. "I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

Francie thought a moment. "I remember opening the door."

"Yeah. We were in that place that…"

"Michael Vaughn sent us," Francie finished. "Yeah."

Will shook his head once more. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's going is a war," a voice said. Will and Francie looked up to see a slender and tall woman approach them smiling.

"Who the hell are you, Barbie?" Francie snipped.

The woman only continued to smile. "I am Anna Espinosa…the one who will kill you."

--------------

"This cannot be happening," Sydney exclaimed.

"Relax…we will find him," Michael assured her. But Sydney was not easily convinced. The look that Julian threw Sydney said he wasn't either. After all they had gone through together over the years as partners and lovers, they both knew each other well enough to read each other's minds. Right now, they were both thinking, Marshall's dead. Sydney sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"So, we have no way of finding him, do we?" Eric asked.

Nadia looked at Sydney. "How can you be sure that Sloane would even kill him?"

"Have you met him?" Sydney questioned. Nadia shook her head. "Ok then."

"Arvin Sloane is not known for keeping hostages," Julian asked. He looked at Sydney once more, than at Michael and Nadia. "We have first hand knowledge of that."

No one argued. Then Sydney looked at Michael. "Wait a minute. We might have a way of finding Marshall."

"How?" Michael asked.

Sydney turned to Julian. "Julian, give me your phone." Without questioning her, he did as he was asked. Sydney grabbed the phone quickly and dialed, then held it up to her ear.

-----------------

Lauren typed in her computer, eyes glued to the screen deeply involved in what she was doing when her cell phone rang. Without taking her eyes off the screen she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Reed."

"Lauren," she heard Sydney say.

Lauren's gaze was taken away from her computer as she looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She then ducked her head a little to pretend that she was still working. "Sydney," she said shocked. "Where the hell have you been? Sd-6 is going nuts on you and Julian being MIA."

"It's a long story," Sydney said. "Sloane is after Julian and me."

Lauren's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Once again…long story. Marshall doesn't have time."

"M-Marshall?"

"Sloane has kidnapped him, and we don't know where," Sydney explained. "Please Lauren; you have to find out for me. I will give you all the details later."

Lauren nodded. "Ok. I'll call you back."

"Thank you."

Lauren hung up the phone and looked back at her computer screen. She saw Sloane then walk in his office with a woman she didn't recognize. Lauren grabbed her purse and got up.

-------------

Jack sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched as normal everyday people went about their lives, and he looked on, jealous. They didn't have to deal with what he dealt with on a daily basis. They weren't betrayed on the level he was with the people he loved the most. Forty-two hours ago, his life was somewhat normal. His daughter wasn't his enemy whose boss was trying to kill her and her ex. And his wife wasn't his bigger enemy whose job it was to love him.

_"I have to tell you something," she said to him._

_Jack looked at her closely._ This doesn't sound too good._ "Okay," he said._

_"Sit down." Jack did as he was asked, and sat on the bed. Laura sat next to him and sighed, as if she was confessing something deeply regretful._

_"What is it, Laura?" Jack asked._

_"First of all…my name is not Laura." Jack blinked, confused. "My name is Irina Derevko. And as you work with the CIA, I work with SD-6. With Arvin Sloane…Sydney's boss."_

_Jack stared at Laura…er…Irina. After several moments of not saying anything, he finally spoke. "You knew…about Sydney?" Irina nodded. "For how long?"_

_Irina shrugged. "Months."_

_Jack stared straight ahead, unable to look at Irina. He then raised his head as if a thought had just hit him. "It was you," he said. "You were the one that shot Sydney."_

_Irina's face fell, and she sadly nodded. "Yes. But I could have killed her."_

_"You shot…my…daughter."_

_"Jack…"_

_Jack stood up and over Irina. "What else have you lied about?"_

_"You have to understand…"_

_Jack shook his head. "I don't think so."_

_Irina stood up. "Jack, there is so much you don't know. So much that you and Sydney don't know."_

_"Like what?" Jack questioned. Irina didn't answer right away. "Well?"_

_"Rabamldi, for one."_

_Jack stood there and crossed his arms, staring down at his wife. "So…tell me."_


	21. Chapter 21 Objective

Sydney stood just outside the train station and sighed. She looked as people passed her going about their normal day as if nothing was happening and nothing was changing. Sydney wished she could a normal right about now. Not having her friends kidnapped and held for ransom. They still had no idea where Will and Francie were and she wasn't sure if they would be able to find Marshall in time. Their only hope right now was… "Lauren."

Sydney smiled when she saw her friends' familiar face. Lauren walked up to her and smiled.

"Did you get anything?" Sydney asked her.

Lauren nodded. "They have Marshall in Berlin at a meat packing facility. From what I've gathered, he won't be harmed as long as the CIA hands over a Rabamldi artifact."

"Which is?"

Lauren hands Sydney an envelope. Sydney curiously takes out the piece of paper inside and sees the picture of the artifact. "They just sent that out to the CIA an hour ago," Lauren explained.

"Will Sloane be there?"

Lauren shrugged. "Probably. I don't see why not."

"Okay…thank you Lauren."

"Uh, Sydney. Do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

Sydney beings to walk away and turns back to Lauren. "I can't right now, but I promise you I will when this is all over."

Lauren sighed and watches Sydney walk away, hoping for the best.

-------------

"Okay," Kendall said. "Now we know where Marshall Flinkman is being held, and we can assume that Arvin Sloane will be somewhere in the area. We also hope that his mystery woman, Derevko, will be alongside of him so we can take them both down."

"The objective," Jack began. "Is to free Marshall and bring him back here safe and in one piece. The second and third objective, if possible, is to capture Sloane and Derevko. If you can't do that, then we have authority to dispose of them."

Sydney shook her head in disgust listening to her father. The way he would talk about his wife. Sydney understood that Irina had betrayed them all, but Jack took it far more personally and acting like he was the only one betrayed. It was something that Sydney didn't understand nor like about her father.

"Hey, Syd…"

Sydney turned to see Michael looking at her concerned. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Sydney forced a smile and nodded. "Yes…thank you."

"Okay," Kendall spoke up again. "We know what needs to be done, so let's go and do it."

----------------

"Okay," Will said, "Let's try this again." He looked up at Anna who had her arms crossed across her chest. "What does Sydney have to do with this SD-6 and you?"

Anna sighed, once more, in annoyance. "I do not see how she could put up with you," Anna commented. "After knowing you for five minutes, I already want to put a bullet between your eyes."

Will flinched slightly and blinked in fear. "Please don't."

"Look," Francie spoke up. "What is it that you want from us?"

"My employer believes that you are valuable to the CIA and Agent Bristow and that we can use you to get what he wants."

"Well, that's nice to know," Will muttered.

"Myself on the other hand," Anna continued, "Believe it would be far better to kill you know and see Bristow's face when she realizes it is her fault that the two of you are dead."

Anna smiled at both of them, marveling at their fear. Slowly taking out her gun, Anna walks up to Francie. "So, would you like to be first?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Anna quickly turned around to see Irina walking up to her. "I was just…"

"Leaving?" Irina said.

Anna bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." Anna spun on her heel and walked out the door looking back at Irina walking towards Francie and Will.

"Laura?" Francie said, shocked.

Irina smiled innocently at her. "No."

"'No'?" Will repeated. "What do you mean no?"

"My name is Irina."

"But you are Sydney's mother?"

"I gave birth to her, yes."

"And you're not Laura?" Will asked.

Irina shook her head and Francie rolled eyes. "This is so damn confusing!"

Irina shrugged. "What's confusing? Sydney is an agent of the CIA now, I am the enemy and you two are the pawns."

"Pawns?" Will echoed.

Irina nodded once more. "It's disappointing that the two of you have to die. I was beginning to like you." Irina looked behind her where tools spread out on a table. Irina slowly picked up one of them and sat down in front of Will, holding a cutter. "You're not a screamer, are you?" she asked Will.


	22. Chapter 22 The Rescue

"Well Marshall," Sloane said, looking at his watch. "It's past that time." Sloane turned to Marshall and frowned. "I guess Sydney and Julian won't be saving you after all."

Marshall swallowed hard, feeling the lump and the stinging in his throat, knowing full well what was about to happen. His friends had failed him, and he was going to die._ Not like this,_ he shook his head, _not like this!_ Sweat poured down from Marshall's forehead and Sloane looked at him, ashamed to even glance at him. Sloane turned to one the agents standing behind him. "Take care of Mr. Flinkman, will you?"

The agent nodded, and as Sloane walked away, the agent raised his gun. Sloane heard a loud 'bag' and Marshall felt a sharp pain in his heart…

---------------

"So Will," Irina playfully teased. "You're not a screamer…are you?"

"Leave him alone!" Francie shouted.

Irina stood up and backhanded Francie hard, causing Francie to fall over onto the floor. "Shut up! I've just about had it with the two of you!"

Irina raised her gun and aimed it at Will. Will gasped in horror and held his breath, waiting for the end. Off in the distance though, they heard a loud 'boom' and within seconds the door from which Irina came from blasted open, and in rushed several armed agents.

"Oh thank god," Will let out.

Irina pointed her weapon at the intruders and fired, the agents returning fire as Irina fled. As Dixon and Jack ran over to Francie and Will and untied them, Julian ripped off his mask and took off chasing Irina.

"Sark!" Jack shouted.

----------------

Sloane stopped just as the door in the rear of the room caved in. As the smoke cleared, Sloane saw several CIA agents walking in and exchanging bullets with his SD-6 agents. Following them, she saw Michael Vaughn appear, and behind him Sydney. Sloane took off running towards the exit to avoid capture.

Sydney saw Sloane, but fought the urge to chase him down. She quickly walked over to Marshall and untied him. "Marshall…are you okay?"

Marshall looked down at Sydney and smiled at her. "You came for me."

Sydney smiled back. "Of course we did."

Michael looked at Marshall, then at Sydney. "He's okay Sydney," he assured her.

Sydney nodded, and smiled at Marshall, then at Michael. With a nod from him, Sydney took out her gun and ran after Sloane.

-------------

Julian's heart pounded as he ran quickly down the alleyway, chasing Irina, and gaining. "Stop!" he yelled out. Julian watched in horror as Irina reached the end of the alleyway as a car pulled up. Irina glanced back at Julian and jumped in the car, speeding off. Julian finally reached the end of the alleyway to see the car's taillights turn a corner.

He turned to see a Camaro slowly down at the red light. Julian walked over to the car and opened the door. "CIA. I need to borrow your car."

The man looked at Julian with wide eyes. "What are you crazy?" he spat. "No fuckin' way, jerk-off."

Julian hissed and aimed his gun at the man. "Now!" The driver still didn't move, only raised his hands. Julian aimed down, and shot the guy in his leg. He screamed out in pain, and Julian grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him out of the car.

As Julian got behind the wheel, he looked down at the man who was screaming in agony. "Next time listen to me dumbass."

"You shot me in my goddamn leg you son of a bitch!" the man yelled out in anger.

Julian only nodded. "You'll live, but hurt like hell. Courtesy of the CIA and Julian Sark."

Julian slammed the door on the race car shut and took off after Irina once again, leaving the man in the road bleeding.

--------------

Sloane ran down the hallway searching for the exit desperately. Out of breath, Sloane swore as he reached a dead-end. He quickly turned around as he saw Sydney slowly approaching him with her gun raised and her expression set.

"Sydney," he pleaded.

"Don't," Sydney snapped. "You manipulated me. You used and tortured my friends. You had a bounty on my head, and you lied to me."

Sloane watched as Sydney stopped, inches from him, as her finger squeezed the trigger a little tighter. "Sydney," Sloane said cautiously. "You are not a murderer. You couldn't kill me."

"Wrong," Sydney said. "You made me a murderer. I think it's fitting, don't you? Anticlimactic in a way."

Sloane shook his head. "There are so many things that you don't understand," he whispered.

"I don't care. I only care that you pay dearly for your crimes and all the pain you caused for those who ever came to know you."

Sloane shook his head. "Well…I am sorry Sydney."

With one rapid motion, Sloane reached into his coat and Sydney's finger pulled on the trigger all the way down, shooting Sloane in the chest. Sloane looked at his chest as the blood came rushing from his wound. Sydney's harden expression stayed glued to Sloane as he fell backwards. Sydney sighed and knelt by Sloane and reached in his coat. Sydney pulled out what Sloane was reaching for…an envelope addressed to Sydney.

-----------

Well folks, the story is almost is over. About another chapter or two, then we move onto the sequel. I didn't reach my goal of getting about 100 reviews by the time the story has ended, but I am pretty pleased with the reaction and stats that this story has gotten. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23 Got a little Captain in 'ya?

"So, the odds aren't too bad," Nadia was saying. "I mean, we saved Marshall, Will and Francie, and Sloane is out of action for good. I'd say we nailed them."

Sydney shook her head. "But my mother is still out there and Julian is missing."

Sitting in the briefing room, once more, Sydney looked around at her fellow agents and friends. Francie and Will were both sitting in the far corner of the room with a blank stare and confusion in their eyes. Kendall was sitting in his chair in deep thought, while Jack was sitting across from Michael and next to Nadia and Eric. Marshall had been taken to the medical ward and to undergo a full briefing from the CIA.

"If Irina has this weapon that Sloane and SD-6 were building," Kendall spoke up, "Then we need to assume the worst ... that Irina did escape and is planning to use it."

"But they never got the Rabamldi piece that Sloane demanded," Eric said. "So who's to say that this 'so called machine' even will work?"

"Who ever said that they needed the piece to make it work?" Jack pointed out.

"Now wait a second," Michael jumped in. "How do we even know that there _is_ a machine? Or that Irina has it?"

"We assume that there is one," Kendall answered simply.

"Yes, but if there isn't, then we mine as well be chasing pixie dust," Michael shot back.

"Agent Vaughn is right," Nadia said. "If there truly is no machine, then we are making ourselves out to bigger targets."

"And it could be a cover for something that they are really doing," Eric finished.

"First of all, Irina Derevko was _never_ considered a direct threat," Jack said. "We jumped to conclusions and assumed she was."

"Assumed?" Sydney said. "She shot me, and nearly killed my friends! Which part is she _not_ considered an enemy?"

"The part where she _didn't actually_ kill either of you!" Jack shot back.

"Well…she _did _run away," Kendall said softly, defeated

"Look," Michael said, "All this bickering and pointing fingers is getting us nowhere. We need solid proof that Irina Derevko has this weapon in her possession and that there actually _is_ a weapon."

"And where she is," Nadia filled in. Michael nodded and looked around the room. He sighed when no one responded.

"How about that Barbie girl?" Francie said.

Everyone slowly turned their heads in Francie and Will's direction and Francie blushed quickly. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Who's Barbie?" Michael asked, confused.

Will shrugged. "That weird woman who kidnapped us."

"Anna?" Erik asked.

Sydney nodded her head as an idea came to mind. "Francie…that's good."

Nadia looked at Sydney, confused. "What?"

Sydney smiled at them. "Anna."

---------

Anna threw back her head again and chugged the glass of scotch. She sighed and threw the glass down. The bartender looked at her, disguised and when Anna made eye contact with him and sneered, he backed away. As Anna was reaching for another drink, a hand grabbed her from behind catching her hair and slammed her head hard against the bar. When the hand pulled her head back, Anna gasped as blood flowed freely from her nose. Sydney appeared behind Anna and smiled at her.

"Hi, remember me?" Sydney asked, smiling. "I'm the one you tried to kill."

Anna smiled slightly at Sydney and turned to see Michael sitting on the other side of her. "I think she might be a little pissed off," he whispered to her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We want to know where my mother is," Sydney said.

"Yeah, right…"

Sydney grabbed Anna again and slammed her head onto the bar once again. Anna squinted her eyes and grunted in pain.

"Now," Sydney said. "Are you gonna help…" Michael pulled out his gun and hid it from the people in the bar using the right side of his body, and pressing the barrel into Anna's ribs. "Are do we have to shoot it out of ya?"

"Fine," Anna spat out. "I will tell you everything you want to know."

Sydney smiled at Michael who smiled back at her. "She's a good girl," Sydney commented.

-----------

"So, she's in the Cayman Islands," Kendall said. Both Sydney and Michael nodded. "Why?"

"Because," they heard a voice say. Julian walked in to the room. "That's the best place to hid a weapon like the one SD-6 built."

"A weapon built to do what?" Michael asked.

"From what I found out," Julian said. "It can kill everyone. Turn them into mindless zombies."

"Zombies?" Sydney echoed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why in the world would they want that?" Nadia questioned.

"Because, they could rule the world that way," Julian answered. "With the power to change destiny and the human free will and nature…they'd be unstoppable."

Sydney looked around the room. "Well then," she said. "I guess we'll be going to the Cayman's to stop Irina."


	24. Chapter 24 Julian's Secret

After putting all their heads together to come up with a good and solid plan to stop Irina, Sydney and the others had gone to pack their things, getting ready to board the plane heading for the Cayman Islands. Sydney finished packing her things and dropped her bag on the staircase. She didn't know how long they'd be gone for, or what they might be dealing with, so Sydney decided some extra clothes and nice weapons would be enough for her. As Sydney shut off the light in her bedroom and walked over to the doorway, she bent down to pick up the suit case and an envelope fell out of her pocket. Sydney sighed and picked up the paper, and looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" she heard.

Sydney gasped and took a few steps back, startled. "Jesus, Julian. You have got to stop doing that!"

Julian smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."

Sydney glanced at the envelope once more and tucked it back in her pocket. "I don't know what it is."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Sydney shook her head. "No." Sydney grabbed her keys off the counter then turned to Julian suddenly. "By the way, the next time you pull a stunt like you did today, I will not be coming back to save your ass."

Julian flushed a bit and sighed. "I am sorry. But you know what would have happened if your boyfriend Michael found out."

"I wasn't talking about Michael," Sydney replied dryly. "I was talking about following Irina like that. You have gotten hurt or killed."

Julian shrugged it off and picked up Sydney's bag. "Well…they believed I was missing…didn't they?"

"To confirm the information we got on my mother…yes. You were lucky, Julian."

Julian sighed. "Look…if they knew how I got it, then they wouldn't just lock me up…but you as well. I was protecting you. No one can ever know that I was Convenant"

Sydney nodded. "I know that. But, now that we have a fresh start after this, I don't want anything to ruin it. Including lying to Michael."

Julian rolled his eyes and walked out the house. Smiling at the thought of Michael, Sydney did the same.

Sydney looked over Michael's shoulder as he was playing around with a gadget. "What is it?" she asked.

Michael shrugged. "No idea. It's one of Marshall's things."

"Huh," Sydney said, sitting back down next to Michael on the plane. "Then I guess we'll never know."

Julian cracked a smile as he took off his jacket to put on his vest.

"Okay," Michael said, putting Marshall's device away. "Let's review our mission. When we land, Julian will go after the device, while Sydney and I go and get Irina."

Sydney shook her head. "I don't like that."

"Why not?" Julian asked.

"Because, Marshall said that the machine is complex. What if it takes two people to disarm it?"

"Well, then I'll go," Nadia spoke up.

Sydney shook her head once more. "No."

"She's right," Michael said. "You have to stay here and be our eyes and ears in case things go south."

"I think Sydney's right," Julian said.

"What?" Michael snapped.

"It might take two people," Julian clarified. "You and I should go," he told Michael, "And Sydney and Nadia should go after Irina."

Michael looked at Sydney, and then finally nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

Sydney nodded back. "Okay, then. It's settled."

Michael cleared his throat. "Actually." Sydney looked at Michael, intrigued while Michael dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small case, handing it to Sydney.

"What's this?"

Slowly, Michael opened the case to reveal a gold ring. Gasping, Sydney looked at it amazed.

"Here." Michael took it out and slipped it on her finger as Julian watched, rolling his eyes. "This is here," Michael showed her, "Is a symbol for my love for you. It ensures that no matter what, we will always be together."

Sydney smiled as she held up her finger and studied the gold ring with the green stone inside. Smiling, she kissed Michael. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.


	25. Chapter 25 Zombies

Sydney had never been so terrified in her life. From the moment that their feet touched the ground of the Cayman Islands, she had the emotion of fear. But it wasn't because of the immediate danger around her. It was for the unknown. Sydney had no idea what she was stepping into, she didn't know what to expect. The streets were empty. Cars that were crashed into one another lay abandoned. Sydney and the others were careful to watch their steps as they step-sided around the dead bodies of poor victims. Sydney stopped and looked around at the wreckage. Alarms were heard in the distance over the dog's warning barks, as it seemed to Sydney that the dark night sky was turning even darker, hiding the evidence of stars in the twilight. The air smelled of blood, human waste and burnt flesh, so much so, that Sydney had to stop herself from losing her dinner and passing out.

"What the hell happened here?" Michael questioned.

Nadia bent down to examine one of the dead corpses. Running her protected fingers along the torn flesh, she sighed deeply. "It looks like this person was attacked."

"By who," Julian asked. "I don't believe there is a single animal on an island like this that could do something like this," he nodded towards the wreckage.

Nadia looked up at Julian and shook her head. "No, it wasn't an animal." She looked back down at the body and pointed at the arm. "These teeth marks here are human."

"Wait a minute," Michael jumped in. "You're telling us that humans attacked humans?"

Nadia nodded. "Zombies."

"Christ," Julian muttered. "I told you didn't I?"

"Julian's right," Sydney suddenly said. "Marshall told us this could happen if what Anna told us was true."

Before anyone could respond, they heard a loud growl behind them. Together, all as one, they brought there guns up to the intruder. Sydney gasped in utter shock as she stared at sereveral zombie's approaching them. "Okay," she gulped, "They're not fast, we could make a run for it."

"Or shoot them," Julian suggested.

"They're humans Julian!"

"Not anymore they're not," he pressed. With one motion, he began to fire his gun, knocking the first few zombies down. Sydney, Michael and Nadia soon followed suit as the zombies advanced. Sydney and the team slowly backed up as it began to prove impossible for them to kill all the zombies approaching them. Julian looked back behind them hearing more rustling.

"Shit," he yelled, loud enough to were Michael and Sydney looked back, masking his face of defeat. "There's more of 'em," he said.

"Here," Michael grunted as he pulled out a grenade.

"Julian," Sydney began.

"Find cover."

Julian looked around, and grabbed Nadia and Sydney while Michael unhooked the clip and sat the grenade down. He took cover behind a truck with Julian and the others as the bomb went off, ripping the zombies limbs apart and successfully killing them.

"She poisoned the water supply," Michael said after a moment. Nadia and Julian nodded in agreement.

Sydney sighed. "If we take out this machine, hopefully it'll reverse the effects of those who survived." Sydney turned to Julian. "Put in a call to Jack and Eric and tell them to pick up any survivors."

"How will they know who is infected and who isn't?" Julian asked.

Sydney shrugged. "Simple. The ones who attack them are infected."

"Ok," Michael said. "That's one problem solved, but we still have another. "How do we find Irina?"

"I don't think we'll have to look very far," Nadia whispered loud enough for all to hear her.

Curious, Julian, Michael and Sydney all followed Nadia's gaze ahead and all looked at it in shock…all with different mixed emotions. Of fear, disbelief, and a tinge of excitement each questioning their involvement in this apocalyptic event. After the moment of stunned silence, Sydney inhaled deeply, and cocked her gun. "Okay then," she breathed. "Let's do it."

Without a word, her and her team moved forward towards the big red energy ball that hovered over the island. Towards Irina. Towards their destiny. Towards death.


	26. Chapter 26 The Letter

In the time it took to split up from Sydney and Nadia, and to finding the power outlet to the Rabamldi machine, Michael and Julian fought off close to twenty zombies just to get there. Michael wasn't the least bit surprised that the power outlet was underneath the island. He thought perhaps that Irina never would have thought that they would have looked under the city. But as Julian had pointed out…it made the most the sense. Michael wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at what was in front of them. Complicated wiring hooked up on the islands main city outlet. Michael set his machine gun down and kneeled in front of the wires. Carefully looking at them, between the green, blue, white, red, black and yellow wires, he cut the green, blue and black, and sighed slowly when the lights didn't go out.

"Hurry up," Julian urged him.

Michael looked at Julian angrily. "You know, if you were actually at the meeting, you could be of some help."

"I was missing, remember?"

Michael scoffed. "Yeah right," he muttered.

Julian turned around to Michael. "What was that?"

"Can you just keep watch please?" Michael snapped. "I prefer to work without someone taking a chuck out of my arm."

-------------------------

The second Sydney stepped into the building, she suddenly felt cold. It was as if the air shifted and the moment she walked into the building, so clear and so sure, now she wasn't. All the confidence that was once in her was replaced by doubt. Nadia stepped forward and laid her hand in Sydney's shoulder, giving her strength and assurance. Sydney smiled at her, and walked further into the building.

From up above, watching Sydney and Nadia, Irina smiled

----------------

Michael grunted struggling to pull down the lever, without success. "Dammit."

"What?" Julian asked, walking up to him.

"It's stuck," Michael answered. "Wielded shut."

Julian put down his gun and walked in front of Julian, straining as well to pull it down.

Michael rolled his eyes. "It's going to work. It's probably been this way for years." Julian sighed, giving up and picked up his weapon. "Okay then. We have to find another way to shut it down."

"Destroy it," Michael said simply.

"If it were that easy," Julian said. "Don't you think we would have just done that to begin with?"

Michael raised his eyebrow.

-------------------

As Sydney and Nadia entered the city hall of the island, Sydney came to halt, stopping Nadia as well. Sydney's eyes narrowed at her mother standing directly in front of the machine holding the huge red ball.

"So," Irina began. "I assume you came to stop me?"

"It's over," Sydney said.

Irina smiled at them. "Ah. My two only daughters came to kill their mother."

Nadia gasped and looked from Irina to Sydney and back. "Excuse me?" Sydney choked out.

Irina giggled like a little school girl. "Oh that's right…Jack didn't get the chance to tell you."

"Dad knew?"

Irina shrugged. "Oh yes, I told him everything he wanted to know." Sydney looked at Nadia then down at the ground digesting all the new news. "So I know that four of you landed on the Island," Irina went on. "And since the two of you are here in front of me, I assume that Agent Vaughn and Sark are trying to diffuse the weapon." Irina smiled at Sydney's stern and determined look as Nadia tensed as several zombies smashed through glass. "Too bad it can't be diffused."

Sydney and Nadia slowly began to back away and raised their weapons at the zombies, unleashing hundreds of bullets in a fury. As their clips emptied and Irina watched the last zombie fall to the ground, she smiled at them. Sydney turned to Nadia. "You need to go and find Julian and Michael."

"But…"

Sydney shook her head sternly. "No listen. There has to be a way to shut her down. You need to find them and make sure they are okay, all right?"

Nadia reluctantly nodded and after looking at Sydney for awhile, turned and ran out praying that Sydney knew exactly what she was doing.

Sydney turned back towards her mother to find that she wasn't there anymore. Sydney's senses kicked into high gear as Sydney slowly walked further into the hall, her eyes looking all around her. Sydney felt a sharp pain in her head as an object hit her skull with such an impact, Sydney fell to her knees gasping for breath and holding her head, squinting. Blinking several times to clear her vision she heard a metal object hit the floor then someone grab her by her hair and throw her into the wall. Sydney painfully hit the floor after and forced herself back up to confront her mother once more. "You lied to me," Sydney growled. "You almost killed me, and ruined my life."

Irina looked at her daughter painfully. "It was just my job."

"Having a daughter was your job?" Sydney shot back.

Irina shook her head. "No…that was just unfortunate."

Sydney's face fell. "Unfortunate," she echoed.

"Sydney…do not try to understand something that you cannot. The truth takes time, and you are not ready to learn the truth."

"I already know the truth," Sydney informed her. "I know what you and Sloane were planning. I know all about Rabamldi and his 'visions'. His prophecies and what part I played in them."

Irina blinked. "How…?"

Sydney shrugged. "The letter," was all she said.

Sloane sat at his desk and held his head in his hand while writing. _'Sydney. If you are to receive this letter, it is because I either wished it, or I am dead. I never intended to harm you in anyway. You must know that. You were like a daughter to me, and I loved you as one. Rabamldi however; has become a fascination of mine. You my never fully understand, Sydney, what Rabamldi means and what he discovered. He discovered a means to no ends. Power and promise. A life no other can give, or take. Yes, Irina Derevko is your mother. And yes, SD-6 is a fugitive branch with no connection to the CIA. I never wanted you to become a part of this. The complicated situation though proved to be to difficult to cover up, so you had to learn the truth. And that is, you ARE the_ Chosen One_. If you are to defeat us, the key is to destroy immortal fountain. Destroy the machine by killing the monster.'_

Sloane slowly put down his pen and folded the letter up, shoving it in his pocket. He stood up slowly and looked out the window, his face the mask of pain and fear.

--------------

Irina shook her head. "Sloane was weak."

"Sloane is a monster and a coward," Sydney said. "But in the end, even he saw through you. He knew you would betray him."

Irina nodded. "Of course I would have. So would he. Why share the power when I can have it all? Even now Sydney, you think you've won, but you haven't."

"No, you're wrong…I have."

Irina nodded. "Perhaps. But only at the expensive of your friends lives."

-----------------

"We have to find Sydney," Michael muttered. "Where is the damn exit?"

"Aren't you listening?" Julian snapped. "We need to get back to the plane. Sydney doesn't want us to interfere. For all we know, she's back at the plane."

"Well, I'm not taking that chance. She needs to know that the ball is dangerous."

"She knows that!"

Michael stopped walking and turned to Julian. "What?"

"I told Sydney, before we left," Julian said. "She knows."

Michael shook his head. "When we get back, you and I have to have a serious talk about when and where you see Sydney."

"Guys!" They heard. Michael turned as Nadia ran up to them.

"Nadia," Michael said. "Where's Sydney?"

"In the City Hall with Irina and the machine," Nadia answered. "We have to get to the plane…now."

"But Sydney…"

"She'll be fine," Nadia assured him. "She said to get to the plane."

Just as they began to walk towards the exit, Julian heard a soft beeping. "Hey," he stopped the others. "Do you hear that?"

Meters away, a timer begins to count down with several barrels of C-4 next to it. Julian follows the sound and when he finds it, his eyes widened. "I don't think we're gonna make it to the plane."

Michael and Nadia look over his shoulder and begin running just as the bomb goes off, collapsing the walls around them.


	27. Chapter 27 Decisions

**_OK, I know I said one more chapter, but this one ended up longer than I thought it would, so I had to split it up. So the NEXT one is the last chapter._**

----------------

For the first time since landing on the island, Sydney regretted coming here. She regretted planning against her mother; she regretted trying to stop her at the expense of the people's lives she cared so dearly about. Sydney clutched her fists tightly and bit her lip, trying to focus on her mother and shutting down the machine someway.

"Face it Sydney," Irina told her. "There is no fighting destiny, and mine is to fulfill Rabamldi's endgame."

"Which is?"

Irina smiled at her. "You'll know soon enough."

Sydney shook her head…she didn't have time for this. "There has to be some way to shut that machine down. You wouldn't build it without being able to shut it down."

Irina only smiled and nodded. _She really has no idea_, she thought.

------------------

"Everyone alright?" Michael pushed off a piece of the rumble and stood up, looking around him for signs and Julian and Nadia. Bruised and cut, Michael started digging around him in the debris of the collapsed walls.

"Vaughn," Julian coughed.

"Sark…you alright?"

Julian slowly stood up and nodded at Michael. "In one piece…I guess that counts."

"Have you seen Nadia?"

Julian shook his head, and his eyes widened. "Nadia!" he yelled out.

Michael heard a faint cry and walked over to the sound. "Nadia?"

"Here…" he heard.

Michael dug into the debris as a hand reached up. Relieved, he grabbed it and pulled Nadia up. Nadia grabbed Michael's shoulder to study her self and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Michael smiled. "You're welcome." Michael turned to Julian and frowned. "So what happened?"

Julian shrugged. "A bomb went off. I guess Irina was one step ahead of us."

"Now what?" Nadia asked. "If there is no way of shutting down here then…"

"Then Sydney would have to destroy the weapon herself…then run like hell," Julian finished.

--------------------

Sydney shook her head and stared down at her mother. "How did you do it?"

Irina blinked at her daughter. "Do what?"

"Turn the people into zombies."

Irina shrugged. "Just poisoned their water supply with Rabamldi's fluid."

Sydney narrowed her eyes at her mother and looked at the machine. If Julian and Michael truly could shut down the weapon, they would have by now, she thought. The only way to stop Irina is to destroy it myself. With one swift motion, Sydney reached behind her and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the red ball.

-----------------------

A few minutes after escaping the tunnel, Michael, Nadia and Julian had made it back to the surface of the island and were now looking for their rendezvous, but having no luck finding Jack and Eric. Michael held out the computer map of the island and its small cities in front of him, and then looked at their surroundings. "I think we've already been here," he muttered.

Julian threw his arms down. "Great! We're going around in fucking circles!"

"Try your radio again," Nadia told Michael.

"It won't work," Julian said. "The energy pulsing from the machine interferes with it. Trying it for the hundredth time won't change that."

"If we can't find Jack and Eric," Michael said, "Then we should find Sydney. She might need the backup."

As Michael finished his sentence, they heard several low growls and behind them, came another group of the human population that once lived on this island…the now turned zombies.

Julian raised his weapon and looking past his barrel at the growing zombie group, cursed under his breath. "Shit…there's too many."

Michael and Nadia took the same stance Julian did and nodded in agreement with him. Groups of thirty or so were quickly surrounding them, until they had no way of escaping, slowly approaching them even closer.

"What do we do?" Nadia asked fearfully.

Michael's answer was cut off as the air quickly changed direction and the sound of a helicopter came closer. Julian and the others looked up as their helicopter dropped down closer to them. Julian smiled in relief as three ropes were dropped down to them. Julian, Michael and Nadia grabbed a hold of the ropes and climbed up as the zombies reached up to them. The copter quickly rose up and away from the zombies as Jack and Eric helped Michael, Julian and Nadia into the helicopter.

"It's so good to see you guys alive and un-zombie like," Eric commented.

"You're telling us," Michael joked.

Jack turned around and looked at them. "Where's Sydney?"

Michael's face dropped. "You haven't picked her up yet?"

------------------------------

Irina's eyes widened. "Sydney…what are you doing?" she cried. Sydney studied her mother and serenely smiled. For the first time in her life, Sydney saw fear in her mother's eyes. Sydney now had the upper hand. "If you destroy the machine like this Sydney, you will kill us and everyone else on the island!" Irina went on.

"I don't have any other choice," Sydney said.

The fear in Irina's eyes suddenly turned to rage, as if shifting colors as well, from brown to red within seconds. Irina leapt at Sydney and tackled her. In the mist of the contact, Sydney lost her weapon, and watched it slid across the floor. With a grunt, Irina kicked Sydney in her stomach, causing Sydney to double over in pain. Irina's eyes fell upon the gun as Sydney watched her mother pick up the weapon and aimed it in her direction.

But Sydney was no longer there anymore. Irina's eyebrow raised and she quickly looked around, her arm extended out and the gun in front of her. "Where are you Sydney?" she whispered. "You can't hide forever now. Within the next few minutes, this machine's power will double and kill all of my enemies."

Irina smiled at hearing the slightest sound in the far corner of the room. Irina turned in the direction of the sound as she found her face come into contact with her daughter's fist. Painfully, Irina hit the floor, losing grip of the weapon and holding her jaw, her eyes teary. Sydney quickly reacted and grabbed the gun just as Irina was attempting to reach for it. Sydney and Irina made contact and Irina looked at her daughter sadly. "Sydney…if you destroy the machine this way, you will kill us both."

Sydney looked at her weapon, then at her mother. For a second, Irina believed that Sydney wouldn't do it. That quickly changed when Sydney raised her gun at the ball and fired. Irina's last cry was drowned out by the sound of the bullet connecting with the red ball. In the next instant, the ball busted open unleashing an influential blast of water and shattering the machine apart into millions of tiny pieces. Sydney braced herself as the blast of water came rushing in her direction.


	28. Final Chapter Aftermath

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"…_And in other news, one of the more devastating events to ever happen in Cayman Island history, and possibly even world history took place in the Grand Cayman Islands. In the late hours last week, officials say that a power plant went critical. As a result, the plant unleashed enormous amounts of radiation and then exploded. Inside that plant were approximately five hundred gallons of intoxicated water that flooded the entire island. Authorities were able to evacuation about eighty residents of the island, but the death and missing toll, including two missing women; Sydney and Laura Bristow, continue to grow. Stay tune and we will soon have all the full details as the investigation and search continues…"_

The TV clicked off. The room suddenly went dark once more, only a crack of light seeping through the closed blinds of the window as the man sitting in the chair across from the television set sighed deeply and ran his hand threw his somewhat curly dark hair. His hand stretched across to the table next to him and found the newspaper. He brought it to his lap to read the headline story; 'Power Plant in Cayman Islands; Kills hundreds. Island now claimed, unlivable.'

He threw the paper down and picked up the phone sitting to the right of him. He dialed a number and waited. After the ringing, the other person picked up. "Yes?"

The man paused, rethinking his decision. He licked his lips, and spoke. "Get me Will Tippin."

-----------------

Will's head was buried in his hands listening to Francie rant on. His head was racing so fast, he couldn't think straight. First, they were kidnapped; they learned about the CIA and that Sydney was working for them after working for an enemy; Then to have your best friend go on some mission to the Cayman Islands, and never return? It was a bit much for him to handle.

Obviously annoyed at being ignored, Francie threw down the paper and made Will jump up, his tired eyes looking at her sad and red eyes.

"Will!" Francie exclaimed.

Will threw up his hands. "What?"

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"What do you want me to say, Francie?"

"I want you to say that Sydney is okay, and will make it back here."

Will paused for a second, staring down at the table. After a brief pause, he looked back up at her. "I can't do that."

Francie looked like she was about to cry again. "Will…"

"They would have found her by now," Will added.

Francie slowly sank into the closest chair to her. "I don't want to have a funeral for my best friend," she sighed.

Will nodded and grabbed Francie's hand, squeezing it for moral support. "I know, Fran," he said. "I know."

At the sound of a ring, Will slightly jumped. Realizing it was his phone; he sighed and shook his head, reaching for it. "Yeah?" Will listened for bit, then his eyes widened. "What?" Francie looked at him curiously. "Yeah, yeah sure. I will."

Will closed his phone and stared at it for a while before the suspense killed Francie. "Will!"

At the mention of his name, he looked up at her, still in a slight daze. "What was that?" she asked.

Will just slowly shook his head. "You won't believe it."

------------------

He was hot, he was tired, he was bored…he was where he didn't want to be. He tugged on the collar of his protected suit and sighed deeply. He turned to his partner who was walking around the scene examining things and taking tubes and samples of the water at their feet. Now it was about ankle deep, not even that. A week ago, you had to swim in the stuff. He looked around what he assumed was once a lab. The news and some authorities had told the public that a power plant had gone critical, but they weren't in a power plant. They were in a regular building where the explosion had taken place. They had no idea were all the toxic water had come from, but the readings they got from it suggested that it was the water that killed so many people. After they had landed in the Cayman Islands, they had counted a hundred dead; just laying there in the street…dead.

After a week of analyzing data and finding no survivors, he was done. He wanted nothing more to do with this place. "Paul!" he called out. His partner stopped what he was doing and looked over at him.

"What, Tomas?" Paul asked.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Thomas replied. "This place gives me the creeps."

From underneath his mask, Paul smirked and walked over to Tomas. "All right, I could eat."

Thomas looked at Paul and laughed. "You can always eat!" he joked.

Paul stopped suddenly and walked over to one of the glass framed doors. "Holy shit, look at this."

Thomas looked as well with amazement. In front of them was a room, surrounded and closed off by the glass. A room completely filled with brown colored water. "It didn't bust open," Thomas noted. "The room held all the water in."

Paul's eyes looked into the room with such awe; he held his breath as a piece of metal came floating by them. "Hey, what do you suppose that was?"

Thomas shrugged in his suit. "I dunno." He sighed and looked at his partner. "Well…I thought you were hungry?"

Paul nodded. "You're right. There ain't nuthin' here." Thomas grinned and followed Paul back outside.

From inside the water filled room, another metal piece came floating across, touching the glass, but not breaking it open. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, a hand hit the glass, echoing. A human hand, one that carried a ring on its finger; a gold ring with a green stone inside.

**THE END**


End file.
